Love Wins
by DominoDS
Summary: After getting a divorce Sora sees Tai again and rediscovers feelings she's always had but she believes that her children should be happy before her. Rated -R for language and suggestive themes, woo woo ^_^
1. Default Chapter

True Love Wins  
***************  
Ok I'm kind of occupied w/college work,writing chapt.5 for my "A new  
Beginning" mini-series, and my other stories so I'm going to try to get  
this posted as much as well ;)Forgive me when I say I haven't chosen names  
for the kids yet,since I've yet to find out what Matt and Sora's kids'  
names are -_- dumb aren't I?  
*******************  
  
Sora Ishida ran the iron over a beautiful faux shirt decorated exotically,  
that she was preparing for her next meeting the following day; over the  
blare of the T.V. and screaming of her two playing children.  
The sitter was late. Sora had a day out planned with one of her old friends  
and she needed someone to watch her "overly rambunctious" children. Her  
daughter ran up, balancing a soccer ball on her blonde head.  
"Why don't I baby-sit?" she asked innocently blinking her blue eyes. Sora  
laughed and the phone began to ring.  
"Because the last time I did let you sit the microwave exploded, and your  
brother's head was shoved between the stairs' poles." Sora picked up the  
phone feeling a bit distracted. "Hello?"  
"Hi, is Alex there?"  
"No, sorry wrong number?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Ha...yeah..I'm sorry."  
-click the other side hung up. Sora walked back over to the iron tripping  
over a pair of skates. She grumbled.  
  
"What about dad?" Her daughter asked.  
Sora froze not having expected Matt's name, her... ex husband. Matt & Sora  
had recently separated on a mutual decision, they began to grow apart after  
their 2nd child had been born. Matt had left not even 2 weeks after his  
birth, to take a space shuttle to Mars' Space Exploration base. When they  
went to the Digidestined Reunion a few months back, they decided to not  
tell their friends about their divorce. They appeared together but kept  
their distance from one another. They still loved each other but not the  
love a married couple should have, they tried to stay together but it also  
made their children miserable when Matt and Sora would purposely avoid each  
other. Not even a week ago a reporter had stalked Sora & Matt, finding out  
about their split. It was soon posted all over every magazine cover  
everywhere. 'Rock star/Astronaut ditches Fashion/Housewife'. The sympathy  
calls came pouring in.  
"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry about you & Matt. How are you holding up?"  
It was enough to make her scream in madness. This ticked off both Matt and  
Sora. Matt was not a cold hearted guy, he'd never hurt Sora like that.  
Matt had just moved out 2 nights ago and everything was 10 times harder  
for her without help.  
"Hon, your dad has been working extra hard lately. He needs a break, but  
y'know that he loves you more than anything right?" Sora said patting her  
daughter's head.  
"Why can't he love you more than anything?" she asked. Sora paused for a  
moment thinking this over, how can you explain to your kid about why a  
couple would want a divorce when they are so young?  
"Because we've come to a part in our lives where we... need to just ...  
have a life of our own, I guess." She lifted the iron off the shirt placing  
it down on the board as her son began to run through the living room. His  
arms were straight out and he moved around the room like he was weaving  
making swooshing sounds, pretending he was a plane. He accidentally  
smacked his sister in the head with his hand causing her to start crying.  
He began to do everything he could to make her shut up, and the family cat  
ran downstairs as Sora began to walk over to them. She tripped over the cat  
falling towards the phone just as it began to ring. Falling with the phone  
she answered it, tangling her legs in the phone cord. Her daughter screamed  
louder when her brother tried to cover her mouth.  
  
"Hello?" Sora yelled through the screaming, not noticing the ironing board  
catching on fire.  
"Hiya Sor," Came a chirpy voice through the static.  
"Hi, Mimi!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.  
The doorbell rang. "Crap, hold on Meems." Sora said tried to walk to the  
door while she was twisted in the phone cord. She stumbled to the ground  
grabbing the knob and the door propped open.  
  
"Mom, your shirt is on fire!" The kids yelled in unison. The phone  
yanked from the wall as they began to scream in excitement running across  
the living room and knocking the cord out. Sora looked up at the figure in  
the doorway.  
"Hi?" Sora squeaked looking up at someone she hadn't seen since the  
reunion.  
Glancing down at the fallen Sora, Tai Kamiya looked like a sight for sore  
eyes, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that was  
obviously tight around his lightly built torso. He grinned down at her in  
his always boyish smile that she had known since they were toddlers. Sora  
looked like a young teenage girl that had been bound in cord by children  
that wanted to do what every parent was deadly afraid of letting their  
children do.  
"Hi Sora, need some help getting free?" He asked smiling slyly at her.  
**********************************************************  
(Ok there's part I, I hope it sounds good ^_^ don't worry this story won't  
be that long, this one is just short because its like a preview or  
something. :D)  



	2. The Date

Sora Tackenouchi: The Author of this fanfics wants to apologize for taking  
her time to write.  
She seems to have gotten into playing a video game called: Lunar 2: Eternal  
  
Blue.  
Tai Kamiya: Yeah, it's embarrassing to watch her because she really gets  
into it & I swear I saw her  
yelling at the screen at one of the games' characters!  
DominoDS: uuh...hey! I'm being gained up on?!  
Sora: Yeah, did you see her reaction when Digimon 02 aired the episode  
where I wanted to see if Matt  
was free after the concert?  
Tai: Yep! althoughtIagreewithherangryranting.  
Sora: Huh?  
Tai: Nothing! Enjoy the fic folks!  
DominoDS: I'm going home....  
******************Chapter 2.***********  
  
Sora struggled to untangle herself from the cord,feeling embarrassed in  
front of her friend to look like this. Tai's eyes shot to the fire blazing  
on the ironing board. He ran towards the kitchen as if knowing his way  
around and grabbed a pitcher of water. Tai's son followed inside the house  
shyly,looking curiously at Sora struggling on the ground. He smiled with  
his hands in his pockets then pulled out a small frog. "Did dad tell you I  
got a kermit?" he asked putting it in front of her face.  
"Ahhh!" Sora yelled as the frog was being shoved in her face.  
Tai put the fire out looking at Sora's once beautiful shirt not lying in  
ashes on the burnt board. Hearing her screams he glanced over to them.  
"Hey,what did I tell you about shoving things in peoples' faces?!" Tai said  
  
loudly. His son quickly put the frog away stepping from Sora. "Sowy Auntie  
Sora. Dad, I'm gonna go find Sean and Nika." He said running off. (Ok i  
decided on the kids' names. I know Sean doesn't really fit the son but I  
couldn't think of anything else at the moment).  
Tai walked over to Sora to help unwrap her from the cord as he began to do  
this he apologized for his son Bajiru's  
(means Basil in English,don't ask me I chose this name,I just like the  
Japanese name better. I was going to use Bailey but the japanese name  
seemed a little more feminine than this one)  
problem of shoving objects into people's faces.  
"I really don't hate frogs. Its just I have a problem when people  
literally throw things on me or put it right in front of my face. Sean &  
Nika  
  
caught a mouse once and tried to show me, the stupid thing jumped on me and  
  
began to burrow down my shirt." Sora said embarrassed. She really didn't  
want to think about the shirt she just burnt to a crisp or the horrible  
phone call she'd get the next day by a very pissed off Mimi. She wandered  
over to the ironing board just knocking the frame over with a sense of  
anger of her stupidity.  
Tai didn't know exactly what to say but he crossed his arms over his chest  
knowing how hard things had been for her the past few days. "It's a good  
thing you can get out today. You need a break,Sora."  
She nodded absent mindedly then glanced up walking towards the stairs.  
"Where we going any ways?"  
Tai stroked his chin slightly "A movie and lunch maybe. Been a long time  
since you've been to one of those hm?"  
Sora laughed. "A millennium." She said as she disappeared to change in her  
room.  
  
Tai breathed in a sigh of relief as she disappeared from sight. He was  
nervous...worse than nervous,he was tense!  
It had been years since he had been alone with Sora, more than years. It  
had been since they were in their first year of High School. Her and Matt  
were always together after that and he was worried Matt would get angry if  
Tai wanted to hang out with her alone. He was shocked when he heard about  
Matt and Sora's divorce. He knew he'd never call her right after, he  
couldn't do that to her. What would he say? "Gee Sora, I'm sorry about you  
and Matt splitting. But I wanted you two to split once you started dating  
each other. Do you want to go out with me?" That would earn him another  
slap in the face. He tilted his head back into the cushion not caring even  
if it would mess up his hair,which he decided to let it grow a bit so he  
could spike his hair a little again. He had waited for Sora forever,and he  
had his chance to go out with her. She probably thought that it was just a  
"friendly date". She could think that, he never wanted to pressure her.  
After all didn't Matt just move out? The doorbell rang causing Tai to get  
yanked out of his thoughts. He got up to answer the door. Ken and Yolei's  
daughter stood there with a few books in her hands adjusting her thin  
framed glasses over her eyes. "Nice to see you again Mister Kamiya." She  
said politely holding out her hand to shake his. He did so and laughed at  
her informalness.  
"You're watching the monster brigade in there?" He asked jerking a thumb  
upstairs. A sweat drop appeared over her indigo brows, her mouth forming  
into a pout. "Sadly I've already sat Matt and Sora's kids before. I think I  
  
might be in for a ride with your tot pretty soon." She said honestly. Tai  
laughed, she was definitely Yolei's daughter. He let her into the living  
room.  
"Kids, your sitter is here!" Tai's voice rang out in humor watching as  
the girl settled on the ground pulling out games and puzzles for the kids.  
"Our prisoner is here,yay!!" All three of them yelled running downstairs  
with soccer balls and toys. The poor girl shook tensly.  
"Thank you mother." She muttered.  
  
Sora began down the stairs after the kids, wearing a simple white  
flowered cotton skirt and a light pink button up blouse.  
She kissed her kids good-bye and gave all the #'s for emergency to the  
sitter. Tai hugged Bajiru and told him to behave.  
"You kids behave and don't give her a hard time ok?" Sora said before  
heading out the door. All three children crossed their fingers behind their  
  
backs and nodded with a little smile on their angelic faces. Tai and Sora  
disappeared out the door and the children turned around with a grin. "It's  
time." Bajiru said in a evil voice. "Muahahahaha." they all laughed  
freaking the sitter out.  
*****************  
Sora shook her head leaving the movie theater with Tai. "I don't know why I  
  
let you talked me into seeing that movie!" She laughed slugging Tai in the  
arm. They had just seen 'American Pie 2' ,surprisingly Sora had never heard  
  
of it since she was always busy and thought it would be a good romantic  
movie or something. Tai grinned.  
"I knew I had to get you into a good mood tonight. You were so distraught  
about that shirt. Don't worry about it, I'm sure you have a great idea to  
fix it with or something." Tai said encouragingly as their climbed into his  
  
camaro. (Yes a camaro oooh)  
Sora blushed shyly. "You put way too much faith into me,Tai." She said  
as he drove from the theater. The conversation suddenly went quiet. No one  
knew what to say really. "Umm..Mimi called me today from America." Sora  
said.  
She watched as Tai got nervous,his grip on the wheel became tighter.  
"That's cool." He said forcefully.  
"What's wrong,Tai?" Sora asked getting confused.  
"Nothing,don't worry about it." He said lightly exploring his options of  
where to go out to eat with her.  
"No, don't hide anything from me. You know how I hate that." Sora said  
continuing to prod.  
Tai gritted his teeth,he wanted to tell her but he couldn't. It would be  
betraying someone's trust they had in him.  
"Look,when its the right time you'll find out ok?" He said looking at  
her,his brown eyes intense. Silently wishing her to not continue her  
questions,knowing that if she did continue he'd cave in and tell her. As if  
  
knowing this,Sora nodded quietly.  
They pulled in to a nice Japanese cuisine restaurant that was known to be a  
  
very expensive place. Sora blinked at him. "Uhh..Tai... this play is very  
expensive are you sure you want to go here?" She asked.  
"It's ok," he said getting out of the car. He opened the door for her  
helping her out. "I know the chef here and he promised me a special table  
in the back where we can talk. He owes me favor. I took his sister out on a  
  
date a few months back." He shuttered slightly. The chef's sister was very  
very annoying. Worse than Jun Motomiya for that fact. (I find Jun  
funny,really. So y'know I don't hate her ^_^)  
  
They removed their shoes at the doorway and were led to the back table  
where they had a view of the  
sun setting behind the mountains. Sora found this very romantic,and as Tai  
was looking at his menu  
her attention was turned to him,watching him. 'Can't believe he didn't  
notice the barrettes I'm wearing.'  
She thought to herself. She began to feel bubbly just being so close to Tai  
right there. 'Oh geez Sora what are you doing?  
You think Tai would like you like that even after all these years? If he  
did he would have told you by now. Besides do you think your kids would be  
fond of you dating someone other than their father right now?' A soft frown  
appeared on her face in pain as she thought this, if it was offered Sora  
would get back together with Matt just to make her children happy. They  
were her world. Only thing that mattered. Tai didn't notice Sora's anguish  
as he flipped through the pages of the menu. He was often told that he was  
blind when it came to women. He never spoke how he really felt until it was  
too late. He folded the menu snapping Sora out of her thoughts. "So where's  
Biyomon?" Tai asked glancing up.  
"She left for the digiworld to visit some friends. She told me she'd be  
back by the time school starts in Tamachi." Sora said fiddling with her  
napkin.  
"Really? Agumon did the same thing. Psst, hey maybe they are having some  
secret affair together that we don't know about." Tai grinned childishly.  
Sora began to erupt in a fit of laughter. "Oh Tai, you're so weird." She  
laughed causing him to lift his eyebrows up in down as if he knew some big  
secret going on.  
"Didn't you know now Sora? I'm psychic. I can tell the future and read  
palms. Bajiru told me so." He said and took Sora's hand in his folding back  
her fingers so he could look at her palm. Sora jerked up slightly,tingles  
ran all over her as he had her hand in his. He seemed to feel the same  
because his dark eyes slowly looked up from her hand to look into her eyes.  
"That was weird..." he muttered softly almost to himself. "You felt it  
too." He said. Sora couldn't speak,the two of them were silent as they  
looked at each other.  
***  
Tai pulled into Sora's driveway and the two of them got out of the car. It  
was 10:00 p.m. and Sora was already wondering what kind of damage the  
living room had when they walked inside. The young sitter was on the couch  
watching tv. Everything was neat and tidy and in place. Sora looked around  
suspiciously. "You actually got them to go to bed?" She asked. The girl  
grinned and held up a video game.  
"Bribery. Gotta love it." She grinned. Sora smirked and paid her sending  
the sitter home. Tai came downstairs with Bajiru in his arms asleep. They  
walked outside and Tai put his son in the car. Tai turned around slowly  
looking at Sora.  
"I hope you had a good time." He smiled. Sora motioned to the door.  
"Come in for a cup of coffee,then you could go if you wanted." She  
said,slightly regretting that she said 'if you wanted'. She kicked herself  
inwardly. Wrong thing to say. Tai agreed and the two headed inside. Tai  
gritted his teeth,he couldn't stand it anymore. As Sora was walking away he  
gently grabbed her arm pulling her over to him. He pulled her into a kiss  
quickly.  
Warmth washing over him as she began to kiss back. Their arms wrapping  
around each other tightly,pressing their bodies together. As he deepened  
their kiss. But Sora quickly pulled herself from him in shock as she looked  
at the doorway.  
"What the fuck is this?!" yelled a familiar voice behind Tai. The color  
drained from his face as he turned around to see if it was true, to see if  
his nightmare was right behind him.  
He turned around to see his best friend Matt standing in the doorway with  
an angry scowl on his face.  
"Uuhh..h-hi M-Matt." Tai sputtered with a embarrassed grin on his face.  
****************  
(oooohhhh. Cliff hanger? hehe part III will come soon I promise)  



	3. Mistakes & Broken Hearts

Author DominoDS: Hello my fellow Digimon fan friends. I'm trying to keep on  
a schedule for this story.  
Gotta be organized for the first time in my life. This is where things may  
start to pick up or get juicy.  
(Matt,Sora and Tai all sweat drop listening)  
Sora: Shall I even be brave enough to ask what you mean?  
DominoDS: You'll see. No spoilers ok?  
Tai:*Gulp* Don't pick on me ok? I'm supposed to be your favorite  
Digidestined Guy yet you like to play with my emotions in all your fics.  
DominoDS: People love angst Tai, get over it. Oh and if any Anti-Sora fans  
are reading this *gets a ticked off look* then go away. *Please* I've seen  
too many anti-Sora fics out there and stuff so I know ppl don't like her.  
Which is mean btw. I don't hate any of the characters really. Just like  
some better than others.  
Matt: That's favoritism!!!  
DominoDS: *Authors turn to gulp* Hey Matt, I like ya, i really do. That's  
why I'm trying my best to be miss nice gal here.  
Oh ok people are probably bored right here saying, "When's this stupid  
writer gonna get to her stupid story already?" Ok so  
I'll shut up.  
Matt,Tai,Sora: YAY!!!  
DominoDS: 'Doh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part III: Mistakes & Broken Hearts  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Matt said watching the two.  
Sora felt like a teenager being caught making out, by her father.  
"What are you doing here,Matt?" Sora asked surprised.  
"Sora we have to talk. It's very important." Matt said looking over at Tai,  
then pleadingly to Sora.  
Sora averted both gazes on her,her eyes drawing down to the beige carpet on  
the ground as her electrified moment with Tai began to vanish. "Tai...I  
think you need to go." Sora said politely not wanting to see his hurt gaze.  
All three of them were silent for a few moments. Then Tai frowned obeying  
Sora's wish walking past Matt, out the door. He slammed it loudly  
displaying his sudden anger.  
As he reached outside he let his rage escape from his mouth. "Son of a  
bitch!!!" he snarled walking to the car. Luckily his son hadn't awaken from  
his angry rant. Climbing inside his car, Tai turned the key in the ignition  
roaring the engine and pulling sharply out of Sora's driveway. If she  
wanted it that way, so be it. He knew he could never compete with Matt  
Ishida over Sora's heart.  
  
After he was sure Tai had gone Matt turned and looked at Sora. He  
pulled his hands out of his leather jacket pockets. He looked tired, light  
circles underlined his azure eyes and he looked at Sora with love in his  
eyes. Was it love? She wasn't too sure, and this visit sure did confuse  
Sora as well as add to the guilt building inside of her for letting Tai  
leave like he did.  
"Sora we need to talk about what to do for the sake of our family." He said  
remembering what had happened to his family when his mother and father  
divorced. "I don't want what happened in my family to happen in ours." He  
said placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora's eyes traced onto his hand  
resting on her shoulder. She didn't feel anything other than the usual  
feeling she had felt before with him. No real excitement,no tingles. But  
she owed it to him to listen to what he had to say.  
"Ok Matt." She said sitting down with him on the couch looking at him  
sincerely. "There's no harm in having a friendly conversation." she said.  
But Sora had no idea where this conversation would later lead  
her.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~  
Sora awoke in pitch darkness. The bright red glare from her alarm clock on  
the bed stand beside her read 2:43 a.m. She stirred in her bed and felt  
odd. Her clothes were gone and she was sleeping nude in her bed. She rarely  
did this, only on especially hot nights she would discloak and sleep with  
nothing but a sheet on her bed. Tonight was not a hot night (lol no pun  
intended when you read further on). She rolled onto her side and collided  
into a warm arm. Sora blinked quickly and felt alarmed. 'Oh shit...' she  
thought.  
She heard a deep murmur beside her and slow moment beside her like someone  
was turning in their sleep.  
A leg slipped up against her bare one causing Sora to panic. 'Oh no..what  
did I do...' she thought. Through the slight moonlight shining through her  
window,and with her eyes adjusting, she could make out the form of the  
person sleeping beside her...Matt. 'Aw crap!' Sora muttered. Their clothes  
were draped along the footboard of their bed,her bra was slung along the  
shade of the lamp beside her. A soft smile was on Matt's face, even though  
he was sound asleep, there was no doubt that he knew exactly what went on  
in the bedroom. 'It's my fault...it's my fault this happened.' Sora  
thought. She clung to the sheet as if it was the only thing protecting her  
from everyone.  
  
Just then a high pitched chorus of "Daddy!" rang out as two young  
children marched up to the door and knocked on it.  
"ACK!" Sora yelled falling on the wood floor hard. She yanked most of  
the sheet along with her waking up Matt. The doorknob began to turn  
slightly,but the door was locked. The kids behind the door began to yank on  
it hard. "Dad!!!" They whined.  
Matt turned on a light quickly looking down at the fallen naked Sora on the  
ground. He quickly grabbed for his boxers and tossed the sheet on Sora.  
"Better get dressed before I open the door." He laughed pulling on the  
shorts. Sora grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her form and ran off to  
the bathroom in shame.  
Matt opened the door seeing his two children at the doorway.  
"DAD!" they yelled nearly pouncing on Matt.  
"Hey kids!" He said hugging them. He sat down on the bed listening to them  
chatter away about how excited they were to see him home.  
"Are you home to stay dad?" Sean asked sitting on his dad's stomach." Matt  
winced as he was sore for um... various reasons unknown to the children of  
course. "Well I don't know. Your mother and I haven't decided anything  
yet," he said looking at their hopeful faces. It reminded him of when T.K.  
was just a little kid. He ruffled Sean's auburn hair. "I'll be between my  
place and here to always see you guys ok? Your mom and I are always going  
to be friends." He said with a smile that could make any girl fall in love  
with him.  
Nika began to look around suddenly noticing that something wasn't  
right. "Where's mom?" She asked curiously looking up at her father.  
"Uuh...shower?" he guessed and almost immediately the water from the shower  
turned on. He stifled a laugh. Sora always knew the appropriate time to go  
along.  
"Daddy can you tuck us in and read us a story before you leave?" Sean asked  
yawning. Matt looked at the time.  
"It's too late for a story but I'll tuck you two in,if you give me a  
moment to change from my ... P.J.'s into my other clothes ok?" he said  
picking them up.  
They giggled as their dad manhandled them across the room,setting them down  
outside the room.  
"OK" they yelled running off to their rooms. He glanced at the bathroom  
before he proceeded to get dressed.  
'Wow...even I didn't think we'd go that far.' he thought to himself  
remembering how the two just ended up all over each other after he talked  
about how a family goes through problems and that love would never be the  
problem. After he was dressed Matt called 'goodnight' to Sora and  
disappeared out the door to say goodnight to his kids and head off.  
  
After he was gone Sora finally emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.  
She held her forehead in her left hand thinking over what she had just  
done. She walked over to her phone on her stand and began to dial in Tai's  
#. "Hopefully he's up." She muttered to herself. "I need to make up to him  
what just happened earlier." She said as if trying to explain herself to  
someone.  
His phone began to ring, she curled her thin finger around the phone cord  
waiting to hear his deep voice on the other end of the line. 'I'm so sorry  
Tai.' she thought. The phone picked up.  
"Hi this is Taichi Kamiya-"  
"Hi Tai this is Sora---"  
"I'm not home right now, I'm probably out working right now which is most  
of the time. Or I'm at a soccer game, or I'm out clubbing. But whatever the  
reason leave me a message and I'll get back to you.  
Ciao." It was his answering machine. Hmm odd that Tai could sleep through  
his phone ringing for so long.  
The other side beeped. Her voice quivered oddly as she spoke into the  
machine. "Hi Tai, its Sora. I really want to apologize for what happened  
earlier. Matt really needed someone to talk to. I'm sorry I asked you to  
go. The thing is I didn't want you to but I didn't want to seem rude. Any  
ways I want to make it up to you. I'll take you out if you want.....' her  
voice softened with a sadness. 'Call me please." she almost whispered into  
the phone and hung up. 'I really do like him don't I. Almost able  
to do anything for him if put up to the test...almost anything.' She  
thought to herself,her kids coming into mind when she said 'almost  
anything.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*At Tai's home*  
Tai Kamiya lied in his bed staring straight up at the ceiling thinking. It  
was very late to be up, he'd have work around 5 or 6 but he couldn't get to  
sleep. Sora was still fresh in his mind asking Tai to leave. To leave her  
and Matt alone...again. Tai couldn't speak up for himself and say "No Sora.  
I want to stay for you." Tai grunted. "Kamiya, you wussie. That's how you  
lost her in the first place." He muttered at himself. But she probably  
didn't even want him like that. Only think of him as a friend,a shoulder to  
cry on. She probably still loved Matt and would do anything for the guy.  
But there was still something she'd need to know,but only within time. His  
phone beside him began to ring. His arm outstretched to pick up the phone,  
but when his fingers were only inches away when he stopped. "Who the hell  
would call at this hour?" He grumbled waiting for the machine to pick it  
up. The last ring silenced as his machine began.  
Then the angelic voice of Sora spoke onto the speaker: "Hi Tai, its Sora."  
His hand almost shot forward to the phone but he stopped. 'No...I don't  
think i want to talk to her after what happened today' he thought.  
"I really want to apologize for what happened earlier. Matt really needed  
someone to talk to. I'm sorry I asked you to go. The thing is I didn't want  
you to but I didn't want to seem rude. Any ways I want to make it up to  
you. I'll take you out if you want....." she said causing Tai to feel  
confused.  
'Huh? Argh,can't women make up their damn minds!' he cursed to himself.  
"Call me please." Sora's voice seemed to plead,then she hung up. With the  
click of the machine it was over. Tai's eyes remained glued on the  
answering machine. His finger now lingered over the 'delete' key.  
Should he? Shouldn't he? Argh, another crossroad to adventure down. But was  
it worth it?  
**********  
By 7:00 a.m. Sora was ready to drive Sean and Nika to school. Everything  
was ready and packed,and luckily Sora had enough to sleep to be able to  
bounce up awake early to have prepared their lunches and their stuff. "Ok  
out the door. My little monsters, ahahaha" Sora said pushing them gently  
outside and down the driveway.  
"Cool!" Sean's voice yelled and he ran out from Sora's supervision.  
"Huh?" Sora looked confused. Nika grinned and said she'd go see what Sean  
was up to and followed after her.  
"Oh man,mom this is so cool! We get to rid in this to school?!" Nika's  
voice asked shrill fully.  
Sora locked the front door and headed out to the driveway to see what was  
catching their attention.  
Tai's dark blue camaro sat out in the driveway and Tai sat on the hood of  
his car, wearing his blue jeans and a white buttoned up shirt that was only  
buttoned up halfway. He had on his sunglasses and his son sat beside him on  
the hood of the car wearing dark black sunglasses that were too big for  
him. Sora busted out into laughter.  
"Tai,what are you doing here?" She asked curiously as she caught Sean and  
Nika.  
"Thought I'd help you out this morning by giving the kids a lift to school  
so we can head out. Your treat remember?" He said,lowering the shades and  
winking at her. She reached a hand to her neck blushing slightly.  
"Oh mom can we ride with them?" Sean and Nika asked at the same time.  
Sora eventually gave in curious as to what Tai had planned. They all piled  
into the car and Tai pulled out of the drive.  
When they had passed the school Sora began to panic. "Tai what are you  
doing?!" Sora asked shrill fully glancing behind herself at the school  
passing by behind them. He seemed to ignore her keeping his eyes on the  
road a smug smile on his lips. The kids in the back seat began to all  
giggle as if they knew something she didn't.  
"What,what's going on?" Sora asked wondering what was being kept from her.  
Tai just grinned as they pulled into a large shopping mall. "Tai, what is  
this?" She asked not understanding the purpose of the visit.  
Tai lifted his shades above his forehead,resting them on the top of his  
head.  
  
"We're at Tamachi's largest Arcade center. Remember when we were kids  
how we always had a contest with 'Mega Shot'? Well today we're going to  
have a bet. Whoever wins the bet has their greatest wish granted." He  
paused for a moment. "Keep in mind its one that you or I can of course  
grant." He said seriously. "And the kids are here for a day off to play."  
Sora began to protest but Tai guided an arm around her shoulders guiding  
her away from the car and towards the center.  
"Just trust me, this'll be fun." Tai said knowing exactly what he  
wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Part III  
I hope that was decently long and interesting. I aim to please?  
I'll be working on Part IV after I finish a chapter for A new beginning.  



	4. Trouble comes Easily

Sorry for the delay but w/FF

Sorry for the delay but w/FF.net down I couldn't get this posted

when I wanted to so here's this one. My brain has thought of stuff

for the next chapter but I'm kind of stuck w/them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DominoDS: Here comes chapter 4, I might have alittle fun with this

chapter. Hehe. Maybe a little Tai and Sora flirting but who knows.

Sora is still wondering why Tai wouldn't tell her what was wrong

when He was driving on their date before so she may use some

ahem "Tatics" to get him to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part IV: Trouble Comes Easily

"Oh, you're such a butt head!" Sora exclaimed as she lost the shooting

contest.

"Don't be a sore loser,Sora." Tai stated taking a bite of his pizza

with a greasy grin on his lips.

Sora picked up a napkin and roughly wiped his mouth off. "You cheated!

Acting like you were gagging and choking, then

falling to the ground twitching is C-H-E-A-T-I-N-G!" Sora said putting her

hands on her hips.

Tai grinned again as people began to watch the two of them have a "friendly

argument". "Hehe. Too bad you lost Sora. Looks like I win the bet. Yup yup,

I'm the best who's ever lived." He said folding his arms behind his head.

Sora stuck her tongue out acting like a 10 year old. She held a smirk on

her face, not being able to find Tai's acting adorable in its own. Their

kids were somewhere off in the arcade and Tai and Sora were basically the

only adults at the arcade. But they didn't care.

"So what did you want for your wish then,Master." Sora said.

Tai began to blink. "Erm...perhaps I shouldn't tell you yet. You'd

absolutely wouldn't agree. Even though it would be breaking the contract."

He said matter-of-factly.

"No, tell me what is the "wish"?" she asked curiously.

Tai reached out at her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down on

his lap. She looked a little shocked but she let him do this.

"Well...you'll start dating me regularly? Y'know.. one of those high school

type of "going steady" type thingies." He said looking at her seriously.

Sora began to protest but then she stopped herself. She thought of what

happened between her and Matt, and how she felt afterwards: like she had

betrayed Tai. She rested a hand on his shoulder and looked down at his

hopeful face. "Maybe." She said sincerely. Tai then began to grin.

"You'll say yes." He said master mindedly.

"Tai!" Sora said.

"You will. You will. Ahahahahaha." Tai laughed like he was an evil offender

wrapping his arms tighter around her waist,resting his chin against her

back. "Hey you smell good." He said smelling her. Sora giggled batting at

his hands. Teenagers were looking at them, some with utter disgust and

others with a grin in spying on some "action".

"Let's go out tonight too. Just the two of us. We could leave the kids with

Ken and Yolei or maybe even Kari. She's always watching kids all the time.

I get to pick the place to night." Tai said speaking quickly.

"Oh...ok. I'm probably in big trouble down at the corporation for not

showing up this morning." Sora said worriedly.

"Don't worry I called in for you saying that you had to go visit your dear

old sick aunt in Tokyo." Tai said.

"Tai,i can't believe you lied to them." Sora said like one of those

'nagging' mothers. Then she grinned. "They really bought it?"

"Yup." Tai grinned.

===================================================

Tai frowned as he and Sora walked into a Club that was well-known for their

bar. Loads of women greeted Tai as he walked past. Some winking while

others purred at him remembering a specific night they met Tai. He scowled

averting eye contact from them as he held onto Sora's hand tightly, afraid

that he might lose her in the crowd. Sora blinked wide-eyed as women gave

her venomous looks as she passed by. Some women however were so drunk that

they clicked their tongues at her with desire. They found a booth and Sora

flocked closer to Tai for protection from some of the drunk watchers. Tai

slid into the booth sitting across from Sora, his expression showed how

disappointed he was that they had to end up here for a date.

"I'm sorry,Sora. I didn't think that 'The Ritz' would close today. I

couldn't believe that everywhere else was booked up that we'd have to go

here for a date." He said thumping his knuckles on the table. The Ritz was

a very popular club, you could only get in if you were "Their Material".

For some reason "The Ritz" had closed town, maybe to remodel the area of

the club due to some brawl that happened with a bouncer and a drunk.

"Oh Tai. Don't worry about it this place looks kind of.....fun." Sora

lied looking around the club. The place had beautiful old japanese

paintings along the walls, the ceiling in the center of the club dipped low

a little only if to make it look like a dragon head. The dance floor was

below the dragon head,the floor was solid glass and florescent lights were

below the glass to illuminate the room. The stage next to the dance floor

was designed to look like something out of a temple. Red steps led up to

the stage and there were two red and black pillars standing on each side of

the stage where the sound man had his equipment at. Most of the club looked

like something out of a glamorous chinese restaurant if it didn't had the

dance flour in the center of the room. The club was the good part, the bad

part was where the club was at. Mainly in a bad neighborhood of the city

where mainly lowlifes and drunks would go to party.

Sora smiled nervously at Tai. A woman in a strapless leather top and a blue

tight miniskirt approached the table. She had chin length black hair with

bright red streaks in here hair,her eyes were decorated with dark blue eye

shadow at the corners of her eyes. Her lips were deep red and her skin was

very fair. She would be a woman hard to miss anywhere. Tai's face

immediately began to flush as his dark brown eyes opened widely in shock.

"So, Taichi my-pet. What brings you back here. Out to drink your sorrows

again? Or are you here to have some action as usual?" She said in a

seductively voice grinning at him. Slowly she began to notice that he came

unaccompanied. She turned her head to look as Sora, and her grin

disappeared. Sora looked back at her trying not to look intimidated. The

woman pulled out her note-pad, removing a pen from behind her ear and she

sighed annoyed. "What do you want?" She asked them. Sora finally figured

out that she was a waitress here. She slowly glanced at Tai, almost a scowl

at him as if to ask "Get some action here, hm?" He smiled innocently as

his face continued to flush.

"Uhh-hehe. Beer for me and--." Tai began stuttering nervously.

"A coke will be just fine for me." Sora said plainly.

The woman scoffed at Sora slightly then walked away with a slight giggle.

Sora immediately jerked her head to look at Tai.

"Come here often do we?" Sora asked narrowing her eyes.

Tai began to tug on his collar still nervous,beads of sweat appearing on

his forehead.

"Well...a few times...only place to get a good drink really."

"And some good action." Sora said.

Tai gritted his teeth, he didn't want to tell her why he had come to this

place as often as his did but his anger was getting the best of him.

"Oh well really Sora! It's not like I was in a perfect marriage with

someone I loved. Its not like I had someone I could go home to everyday and

kiss. Or have a nice home cooked meal from. I didn't have the perfect woman

and take her for granted like Matt did! And its not my fault that my own

friend stole someone I loved! That I knew I couldn't live without!" Tai

snapped. His shortly trimmed nails were digging into the table as he had

said this to her. He regretted saying this but it had to be said. Tai

slumped back in his seat frowning,averting his eyes from Sora's gaze to the

salt and pepper shaker.

They were both quiet for a little while, each not knowing what to say.

Sora finally cleared her voice and spoke.

"Tai, I'm really sorry. I had no idea and I had no right to be angry at

you. But you're wrong...it wasn't the perfect marriage. And he didn't take

me for granted because I wasn't a good enough wife." She said her voice

quivering.

Tai jerked up immediately taking her hands in his.

"That's not true! You were better, and still are. You are the perfect woman

for any guy, and lowlifes like Matt and I don't deserve you." He said

scooting closer to her.

"Oh Tai, you're such a liar." She cried as he reached over to hug her. The

waitress from earlier rolled her eyes as she set down their drinks and

walked off.

"Did you ever...with her?" Sora asked Tai,getting a squeamish look on her

face.

Tai smiled innocently. "It's better never to ask."

((3 beers later))

(Tai begins to speak with a slurr)

"Then I sayz to T.K. "Ifs yous want to dayz (date) *hic* Kari. Thenz yous

gotta treat her write,unlikes her other ex-hussbandd.

Cuz hes didn. Then when he didin...I got aholdz of him. And the cops never

foundeded him againz.' Thenz T.K. left. I think I's almost madeded him

cry."

Sora giggled watching him. Already 3 times he had fallen out of the booth

in a drunken stupor and fallen asleep against Sora's shoulder. She now sat

beside him so she could help hold him up from time to time. She never

wanted to let him drink so much but she wanted to ask him something that he

wouldn't have told her any time soon.

"Hey Tai, you remember a couple days ago when we were driving to the

resturaunt and I mentioned Mimi how you began to act oddly?"

"Yeth?" replied.

"What what is it that you don't want me to know."

He signaled for her to come closer and she scooted close enough to feel his

breath on her neck.

"You won't likez this...but...Mimi has been sleeping with Matt the day you

twoz decided to call its quits. Matt waz tellin me that he began to gets

feelings for her whenz she visited here from New York a fews months ago and

theyz didn' wants to hurt you."

He said as his brown eyes were watering.

Sora stared at himin horror. He was right, she didn't like this one bit.

Her amber eyes began to well up in tears while her jaw trembeled.

Pain...thats all she felt...and anger. She gripped the table beginning to

hypervenilate. Her only thought was how bad she wished Matt was here so she

could do something about this. She stood up immediately her tears

disapearing.

"Tai, get in the car, we're going to Matt's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OoohOooh Oooh...Hehe where there be a big fight?

What's going to happen at Matt's?

What's going on in Sora's mind right now?

What's Tai going to do once Matt finds out he told Sora?

Maybe I should stop asking questions and shut up.

Stay tuned for chapter 5. This is going to be longer than I thought.

but just as long as its good I'm sure some ppl won't mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Broken promised & truth revealed

DominoDS: Grr...I had chapter5 typed up and everything that I spent my  
library time to type up  
and guess what? The disk screws up and won't let me do anything with the  
frellin file. (Frell is a curse  
word off of a sci-fi show a friend of mine got me to like,so I'd rather say  
frell than the actual curse  
word) So now I have to type this all up again. So,I'm sorry if it sucks.  
DISCLAIMER: Ok Don't own Digimon, I'm not apart of the coporation of it,  
artistry, writing,production etc.  
I'm not about of Bandai or the other groups, I don't own the characters or  
any songs I use in this  
like "Drowning". I love this song, its a brand new song that has just be  
released, only a few people might know who sings  
the song if they read the lyrics closely or something, I kind of doubt it  
hehe.  
The only thing I do own is this messed up fan fic I came up with.  
I don't own the children's names either,even though I totally made them up,  
I don't care who uses the  
names LoL. Ok I've rambled on long enough. Sorry I don't have a Digimon  
Mascot to express my  
thoughts.  
Joe: "Ah just get on with it!"  
DominoDS: Ok...so I lied. I borrowed Joe. *Glomps Joe*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5: The Truth is Revealed  
  
Sora pulled up into Matt Ishida's driveway. Her eyes traveled up the medium  
sized blue tiled cottage house he bought recently that the family would  
vacation in near the beach. Matt decided to move in to the cottage after  
he had to move out of the household.  
Tai snore soundly in the front seat of his Camero. At least he was sobering  
up while he was asleep, hopefully.  
Sora climbed out of the car unsure of what she had planned to say to Matt  
as she approached the front step. She stood in front of the oak door, just  
staring at it while her mind was empty at the moment. It seemed minutes had  
passed as she stood there just staring at the wood. Then finally she rapped  
her knuckles against the door hard. She repeated herself after nothing had  
happened moments after. Then the front porch light shot on, illuminating  
the area around her. She glanced down at her black leather watch to check  
the time: almost one o'clock. Matt appeared at the doorway, his clothes  
wrinkled and his hair disheveled. He looked exhausted, as he had two dark  
circles under his clear blue eyes.  
  
"Sora, what are you doing here at this time?" Matt yawned,leaning a  
hand on the doorway. Sora straightened up to her full height. She wasn't  
going to let Matt sweet talk her today. She looked at him coldly.  
"Ok asshole, we need to talk." Sora stated simply. Matt quirked a brow  
confused by her behavior and word calling.  
"Ex- heh excuse me?" He laughed.  
She frowned and walked inside, grabbing ahold of Matt neck collar of his  
shirt to drag his ass in.  
*  
* * *  
  
"He what?!" Matt's voice yelled loudly in pure anger. His pale face was now  
dark red with anger as he fumed at Tai's betrayal.  
He jumped up from his seat bounding for the door.  
"Matt! Don't do this! You're the one who did this to yourself!" Sora  
screamed running out after him.  
Matt saw Tai's car parked out in the driveway and went running for it.  
"Don't you dare touch Tai. I made him tell me when he didn't want to!"  
Sora yelled.  
Matt yanked open the passenger's door open,grabbing for Tai's throat. Tai's  
eyes shot open in surprise as Matt began to choke him. He coughed trying to  
speak.  
  
"M-at..at....u...ssssht...op!" (Matt what are you doing? Stop) Tai  
tried to say as Matt continued. Sora leaped onto Matt's back hitting him.  
Matt let go of Tai dropping him to the ground, as he caught Sora's arm,  
spinning around to meet her face-to-face.  
"Back off Sora!" Matt snapped.  
Tai glared up in pure hate at his so-called "best friend". "Don't ever  
talk to Sora that way!" Tai growled. He scrambled to his feet jumping for  
Matt, spearing him in the stomach and pinning him to the ground. The two  
began to roll around on the ground punching each other senseless, yelling  
curses at each other. Sora looked at him in anger and disbelievement.  
  
"Knock it off you guys!" Sora screamed trying to get them to stop.  
Luckily Matt had his cottage out far from other people, otherwise they  
would have had the authorities and local neighbors there to watch. The only  
thing Sora could do was to run for the hose. She turned it on to full power  
and turned it on the guys spraying them with it until they would stop  
punching each other.  
  
"What was that for?!" They both exclaimed, dripping with water. Sora  
dropped the hose glaring at the two black and blue men lying on the ground  
like 2 children they had once been, after they would beat each other up.  
Both of them were quiet as they watched Sora's expression. They had never  
seen her this mad, her amber eyes were narrowed while her hands were on  
her waist, her cheeks were flushed. She definitely looked pissed off.  
  
"Matt," she said coldly. "I hate liars, and you lied to me the whole  
time about what was really going on. With my best friend, which makes it  
worse! You have been also lying to your children! What kind of father lies  
to their children?" She said clenching her teeth tightly. Now she was  
clenching her fists,her knuckles were white now from how tight her fists  
were. "I didn't need the two of you to fight again either! Its just like it  
was when we were in Junior High. Neither of you have grown up. Ugh..I don't  
want to be having this conversation." Sora said disgusted. She walked away  
from them, away from the sight that has her so infuriated. She didn't know  
why she was angrier than she thought, but she was.  
  
They got to their feet, dripping with water and confused as hell. Tai  
chased down the driveway after Sora, his sneakers squeaking with each step  
her took. "Sora, look I'll give you a ride home. You shouldn't be out  
walking at this time of night, and especially in the mood you're in." Tai  
said trying to reason with her. She ignored him and kept walking. She  
couldn't bring herself to speak to either of them, she was disappointed in  
them, what was worse was that she was disappointed in herself. She had  
never lost such a temper before, and what added to her guilt was...would  
she have to tell her children about Matt and Mimi? She wouldn't be able to  
bear the look on their faces if she told them. What could she do?  
* *  
* *  
  
Tai sat on his couch watching the 'Late Night Show' they had over in  
Japan. The events that had happened that night kept on replaying in his  
mind. He didn't plan on fighting with Matt, but when he grabbed Sora and  
yelled at her like he did something just took over. He always wanted Sora  
safe, as if it was something Tai owed her. He promised himself ever since  
Datamon had kidnapped her right out of his arms so long ago that he  
wouldn't let anything bad happen to Sora again. He would keep to that oath,  
to the death. Tai often thought of himself as Sora's knight. Even though  
she would have no clue. He loved her more than life itself, and these  
feelings were just reliving themselves inside of him each and every time he  
saw her. He leaned back against the couch a song popping into his mind that  
he had heard earlier on the radio on his way back that seemed to just say  
his predicament of his feelings.  
  
Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power to make me weak inside  
and girl you leave me breathless, but its okay  
'cuz you are my survival...now hear me say..  
Ever imagine life without your love  
even forever don't seem like long enough.  
  
'Cuz every time I breathe I take you in and my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it, keep on drowning in your love.  
Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it, keep on drowning in your love.  
  
Tai scratched his head as he turned off the tv just to re think the  
lyrics in his head. It was exactly what he was feeling right now. He felt  
so awful for what happened that night...he was mad at Matt for doing what  
he did to Sora, but even angrier that Sora had to face her children  
alone...  
  
Maybe I'm a drifter, maybe not  
Because I am alone on the safety of flowing freely in your arms  
I don't need another lifeline  
Not for me  
Cuz only you can save me, oh can't you see?  
I can't imagine life without your love  
and even forever don't seem like long enough.  
  
Cuz every time I breathe I take you in   
and my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it, keep on drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it, keep on drowning in your love  
  
No one can pull me under, cover me with dreams yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now, you know I can't resist because you are the air  
that I breathe  
Every time I breathe I take you in, and my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help, keep on drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it, keep on drowning in your love.......  
Baby I can't help it, keep on drowning in your love  
  
Got me drowning, got me drowning in your love  
Baby I can't help it, can't help it no  
Cuz every time I breathe I take you in and my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it, baby I Can't help it, keep on drowning in your  
love  
Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept by love...baby I can't help  
it....  
Keep me drowning in your...in your love....  
  
Tai groaned. He had to do something, and he had to do something fast.  
He didn't want to do this but he had to if it was to make everything better  
for Sora. He grabbed his jacket fumbling for his car keys. He ran out the  
door to head over to Matt's house without a second thought of it.  
* *  
* * *  
Sora sipped from her beer as sat in bed thinking. Sean and Nika were  
fast asleep, with no idea of what had happened that night. She loved her  
children more than anything and she would do anything to make them happy.  
She held back hot tears from her face. Even if it meant trying to work  
things out with Matt. She would discard her own happiness for them. She  
heard giggles from their room which interrupted her thoughts. 'Huh? They're  
up?' Sora got up out of bed to go check in on them and she saw  
Bajiru standing in the center of the nursery room with their cat: Sickle in  
his arms, wearing a baby bonnet and a doll nighty, trying to force the poor  
cat into a doll buggy. His mouth was wide in a small "O" as he saw Sora  
standing there looking down on him. He was in his little P.J.'s and his  
hair was sticking straight up, reminded her of when Tai and her were 5  
years old and tried to put his cat Miko in the bathroom sink. Nika erupted  
into fits of giggles while Sean just grinned from ear-to-ear seeing his  
mother catch Bajiru. Sora had almost forgot that Bajiru was spending the  
night there. He dropped the cat almost immediately, the look of "uh-oh i'm  
caught" on his face, as if Sora yelled freeze. He put his hands behind his  
back and lowered his head guiltily. Sora couldn't help but smile.  
"What are you 3 doing up for?" Sora chuckled watching them.  
Nika sat up. "Bajiru couldn't sleep so he decided to play with Sickle, but  
sickle scratched him. So we all planned vengeance on the kitty." She said  
as if almost reciting lines.  
Sora blinked slightly "O...K..." She said slowly. She looked at Bajiru's  
scratch on his neck. "Oh sheesh, she got you good didn't she? Come here,  
we'll go take care of that." Sora said holding her arms out for Bajiru. He  
walked to her and Sora scooped him up into her arms carrying him out of the  
room,making sure to shut the light off behind her.  
"Aw nuts." Sean's voice could be heard as Sora walked downstairs with  
Bajiru in her arms.  
  
She sat him down on the sink as she got a bandaid out and peroxide. He  
fidgeted nervously, his dark eyes on the peroxide in terror. She glanced at  
the bottle then at him. "Don't tell me you're afraid of this?" She asked  
kindly.  
He nodded slowly. "It's ok. Here.." She said swabbing some onto a cotton  
ball. "I want you to turn your head to the right and focus on that Tiger  
painting over there ok?" She asked directing him. He nodded in reply doing  
as she asked. She quickly cleaned his cut and blew on it so it wouldn't  
hurt as much. He barely winced and she placed a Band-Aid on his neck.  
He turned to look at her with loving eyes, ones that reminded her so much  
of Tai. It ate her up inside when she thought of Tai..of what she would  
have to do about Tai. Bajiru threw his arms around Sora hugging her.  
  
"You're the closest person I have to a mommy." He said quietly, looking  
down at the ground.  
Sora looked surprised and sat down beside him, keeping eye level to him.  
"Whatever happened with your father and mother any ways?" Sora asked,  
almost hating to.  
"Daddy and mommy loved eachother...for only a while though. After I was  
born she said things got harder for them. Dad was always at work and mommy  
hated how he kept secrets from her and worked all the time. She said that I  
had a bad father." He said looking down shamefully.  
Sora gently pushed his chin up with her index finger. "That's not true. You  
have one of the best daddy's out there. He really loves you a lot,Bajiru.  
You're mother was just probably unsure." Sora said trying to insure him.  
He shook his head. "Mommy began to hate daddy, and then she left us. She  
said she wanted a real life with a real career. She said she loved me..but  
she couldn't see me until her own life was on track." He said, his lower  
lip trembling as he tried to finish.  
Sora felt tears well up in her eyes. She never knew how Tai split up with  
his wife...and that it had to end like that...did it change things? She  
put her arms around Bajiru pulling him into her lap as she hugged him  
tightly.  
"Can I call you mommy?" Bajiru asked through tears,looking up at her  
ashen face.  
He caught Sora off guard as she sat there not knowing what to say. What can  
you say to a child of his age...you don't want to break his heart...but you  
can't make any promises.....  
*  
*  
* *  
  
  
DominoDS: I know its a bit short but its been difficult for me to write  
since what had happened last Tuesday. I was thinking of dedicating a short  
fic to last Tuesday's tragedy. But I am unsure...My thoughts and prayers go  
out to everyone affected by last Tuesday's tragedy and I'd like to thank  
the Police Force and the Firemen searching non-stop for survivors. THANK  
YOU!  
~~Next Chapter~~ Should Sora accept Bajiru's request? What is Tai going to  
ask Matt? What does Sora want to say to both Matt and Tai? And why is Mimi  
visiting Sora from New York?~~~  



	6. Affecting the Future

Chapter 6: Effecting the Future

Chapter 6: Effecting the Future

Sora fell asleep with Bajiru curled up alongside her.They were on the couch in the front room and didn't hear the knock on the front door. The clock on the front read 7:00 a.m. It was a Saturday so the children didn't have to worry about going to school the next day.The front door pushed open slowly and Tai Kamiya'shead peeped in curiously. "Hello?" He tested to see if anyone was up. He walked in after a few moments looking around and finally spotted Sora and Baijiru lying on the couch asleep.He stood there and "awed" them quietly, almost enough to wake up Sora. Her amber eyes fluttered open slowly and looked up at Tai."How'd you get in?" She asked hoarsely.

"Front door was unlocked," He said motioning to the door behind him. She nodded not moving with Baijiru on her body. "Almost forgot the little guy was staying here. I had to go out last night for awhile to try to resolve things with Matt," He said slowly.Sora looked surprised to hear him say that.She almost felt tempted to tell Tai about Baijiru'sfavor he asked of her yet she didn't want to. 

"Resolve things with Matt?Really, by the way things looked last night, it seemed like things would never be resolved. But Matt shouldn't have attacked you like that..." She trailed off remembering her betrayal to him. "Ohh...Tai... I'm so sorry about...deceiving you like that..." Sora glanced down at the ground almost shifting Tai's son in her arms so she could sit up.

He shook his head sitting down beside her.

"You had a right to know, I shouldn't have kept that from you. You were always one of my best friends and keeping secrets is not something I should do." He pulled up her legs for a moment and sat down again, placing them over his knees. "What do you plan to do about it?" He asked slowly.

Sora shrugged not really knowing.

"Here," she handed Baijiru carefully over to Tai. "I have to stop by the office to pick up my schedule for tomorrow's work load." She sighed and stood up to change her clothes.

"I'll stop by later to pick up his stuff. See ya Sora." He said walking out. As his car pulled out of the driveway he didn't notice a large black limo pulling down the neighborhood's road and head towards Sora's house. 

The limo pulled into the drive, almost not able to fit such a large vehicle in the medium sized space. A tall, thin woman with chin length brown hair, streaked with pink stepped out of the limo. She wore a pink dress silky shirt and a business styled pink skirt to match, having fashion designed type white shoes that went with it. Famous from her show she had her cute little pink cowboy hat just resting on the crown of her head. She adjusted her dark sunglasses and edged up the driveway slowly so she wouldn't crack the ends of her heels. The limo driver stuck his head out of the vehicle and said loudly. "You sure you want me to park here? The tail end is almost sticking out into the street!"

Mimi sighed flustered and pointed a finger at him.

"It's fine. Leave it where it is. It's not like I'm going to get a ticket for parking in a neighborhood driveway." She laughed. The driver shrugged and sat back in his seat fiddling with the radio channels. 

Mimi stepped up to the front door and knocked gently holding a cute sparkly white bag in her hand waiting for her friend to appear at the door.

The door slowly opened and Sora Tackenouchi Ishida stood there gaping at Mimi. Mimi threw up her arms adorably and screeched: "Sora!" and just then the door slammed in her face. WHAM! Mimi's nose was barely grazed by the wood. She blinked slowly and then pounded on the door.

"Sora, what's wrong with you?!" Mimi yelled. No reply came after her demand. She stood there and then just rested a hand on her hip. "Sora...it's me, Mimi. What's wrong with you hon?" Mimi said waiting.

Her reply soon came.

"Go away Mimi! I don't want to see or talk to you!" She yelled.

Mimi looked flabbergasted and kicked the door. She wasn't normally this upset but when your best friend doesn't talk to you for no reason of course you're going to be a little upset.

"Why?? What did I do, Sor?" Mimi asked almost pleading.

"Tai told me! Tai told me about you and Matt! How could you do this to me, Mimi?!

I thought we were friends!" Sora almost cried.

Mimi froze in place. She had forgotten that Tai knew about her and Matt. She never wanted to hurt Sora but it had just happened. That's why she never wanted Sora to know that it happened while Sora and Matt were together. She hung her head slowly.

"Look, I'm sorry Sora. I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want you hurt. I love you Sora, you're like a sister to me. And I know what betrayal is to you. You never give real 2nd chances to those who betray you. So I thought it would be best if you didn't find out...."

"Well I did. Too bad, so sad!Shows what a real friend you are. You and Matt can both get out of my life for all I care!" Sora yelled.

Mimi began to cry. "No Sora, please don't kick me out of your life! We needeach other.

Besides you and Matt aren't together anymore!" 

"It doesn't matter, you betrayed my trust, and our friendship, and for that I don't know if you should be forgiven by me. Just leave Mimi."

A silence hung in the air between them. Mimi stood there, her mind finally grasping what had just actually happened between them. In that second she wished she could have taken everything back that had happened. She never wanted to hurt her best friend, especially with the man that Sora had loved at the time. Mimi began to fiddle with her bracelets. She couldn't help herself, she had always loved Matt since Junior High. It was hard to never act on it, especially when Sora began to like him. She just felt bad for Tai when he said that Matt didn't care how he felt when Tai said he liked Sora. Sora came to Matt, and Matt advanced on the chance to go out with Sora. It made Mimi both jealous and angry, she comforted Tai at one time but there was nothing between them. She began to see Michael when she lived in NY but that didn't last very long. She called Matt a few years after they all defeated MalMyotismon (sorry if I got his name wrong) and he had gotten engaged to Sora. All chances of being with Matt were suddenly dissolved. She was truly crushed, but if it meant her best friend's happiness then so be it. A sacrifice was willing to be made.

Mimi took a few steps back and said softly. "Alright Sora...,"

and walked back towards the limo to leave.

As the limo began to pull out of the driveway Sora glanced out from the curtain watching her leave, a silent tear grazing down the side of her face. "I'm sorry Meems.."

A/N: It's another brain bust because I can't think of what to do next really. I didn't intend on leading this story to be so long but it just happened that way. Anyways...In a few days I'll be working on my ooc crazy fic so wish me luck. I need more guys to review to be in the fic though. -_-'

DISCLAIMER: I just don't own anything but my writing.


	7. Six

chapter6

Chapter 6:

  
  
  


Mimi sat on Matt Ishida's couch sipping a Mint Julip as she watched Matt switch through the many channels on the tv.   
He didn't seem nervous, he didn't seem calm, and he certainly didn't look happy.   
"So, she slammed the door in your face?" He asked.   
Mimi nodded with a sad frown setting her drink down on a coaster on his glass coffee table. 

"Why did Tai tell?!" Mimi puffed out unhappily, folding her hands into her lap,wringing a tissue between her fingers constructively.   
"Hey, I'm in the other room, I can hear what you are saying." Tai's voice rang out from the kitchen. He was on the phone trying to get ahold of someone.   
Matt forced a weak smile then looked to his friend, Mimi. 

"It slipped out at first, and when he didn't tell her everything she got him drunk and forced him to tell her." He said switching the tv off and setting the remote down. His azure eyes gazed around the room boredly to the empty wooden walls. Memories began to rush into his mind about the past summers he, Sora and the kids shared together in bliss. 

"That Sora was always sneaky." Mimi tried saying but it came out into a half sob. She took a deep breath in. For once she had really felt that she had lost something very important, not counting the day she had to leave Palmon all those years ago when she was a kid. "Will she ever forgive me?" She asked Matt, looking at him hopefully. 

Matt sat there not knowing what to say. He could A) Lie, totally sugarcoat the truth. B)Don't spare her feelings and give her the cold hard truth that Sora wouldn't forgive them. or C) Say that perhaps in time Sora will forgive them and hope that he was right. He didn't blame Sora for being angry with them, and not wanting to speak to them. If Sora had done this to him he would close off all contact from her. The only smidge of a contact he'd have would be their children. _The children..._ Matt slapped his forehead. He completely forgot that they were coming over to see him today. Matt leapt to his feet quickly.   
"Tai, do me a favor!" He yelled running towards the kitchen. Tai looked up from the cookie jar he had his hand in, a large stripped chocolate and vanilla one sticking out of his mouth. 

"Mmm what?" He managed to muffle. 

"Call Sora, uuhh ask her to meet you in the park and tell her to let Nika, and Sean to walk over." Matt said walking towards his bedroom. He began to undress, ripping at the buttons of his shirt and removing it from his body tossing it on the floor. Sunlight coming in through a window onto his chest. Mimi couldn't help but stare. 

'_No Mimi, bad mimi. You can't look at him like that. You remember what that lead to last time!'_ She cursed at herself. 

Tai grabbed a few more cookies for the road before muttering. "Ok ok, I'll call her from my house. I owe you for that bloody nose you jackass." As Tai disappeared Matt poked his head out of his room. 

"Mimi, hey..won't you come here..we can talk." He said softly, his expression was sincere with no grin or frown.   
Tingles went down Mimi's body as she stood up and began to walk over to him, unsure of what he had planned. Matt pulled her into the room with him and pulled her into his arms. Lightly kissing her. Mimi could hear herself begin to giggle in response, not believing she was doing this again. "I broke it off with her, for you." He whispered. Mimi jerked her head up, looking at him in shock.   
* * * * * * 

Tai met Sora at the park, the place where they had always played together when they were   
younger.   
She first met him when she was 3 years old. Her father, mother and she went   
there for a picnic. Her father bought her, her first soccer ball for her birthday and she   
wanted to play with it. As she was kicking her ball around under the trees another soccer   
ball flew right at her, smacking her in the side of the head. It knocked her over onto the   
ground and she sat there blinking unsure of what to do. She could cry, or she could get   
back up and dust herself off. A boy around her age with wild brown hair, deep brown   
eyes and creamy tan skin ran over to her. He wore a blue little jumper suit and was   
looking at her concerned. "Are you ok?!" He asked helping her up. "I'm sorry I didn't   
mean to hit anyone with the ball," he said ashamed.Sora bent over and picked up his   
soccer ball handing it to him. "It was a nice hit." She said to him with a cute little   
smile.   
The boy blushed and then noticed her soccer ball. "You play soccer too? Girls don't   
play soccer," He asked. 

"Yes they can! I would like to. My momma doesn't really   
like me doing that but my dad lets me. He just bought me the ball for my birthday." She   
said picking it up and hugging it to her small form.The boy grinned. 

"Happy birthday,girl." 

"Excuse me, I have a name…boy." She said indignantly.   
"What is it then?"   
"I am Sora Tackenouchi." She said shaking his hand. 

"Uuh…I am….T-Tai Kamiya." He said shyly.Sora giggled.   
"Nice to meet you T-Tai." She teased.He fidgeted nervously, he wanted to have a comeback but he already began to like this girl. Maybe she could become his friend. 

"Tai, lunch is ready! We're having fried okra pie." A woman's voice   
called.Tai looked back.   
"That's my mom, I should go. Maybe we can play soccer together   
sometime," He said turning. He thought about the thought of eating okra pie, shuddering   
horribly. He then turned around and pecked Sora on the cheek and ran off as quickly as   
he could. Sora pressed a small hand to her cheek shocked. She blinked and then   
screamed.   
"Ewww! I got boy cooties!!" 

Now here she walked towards him, dressed in a   
simple flowered skirt, and a white T-shirt. Her frown showed that she was a bit depressed   
but she kept in her stride a sense of hope. She smiled lightly when she saw Tai. When she   
approached him he took her into a hug that nearly swept her off her feet. "Is something   
wrong, Tai?" She asked looking at him concerned. 

"No, not at all. I just wanted to hang out with you." He said scooting over so she could sit down. She slid down into the bench next to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned the side of her face against his shoulder, closing her eyes now and then. "Crazy week we've been having,huh?" He said softly after sometime. She nodded taking in his cologne scent. It   
felt so good just to lie against him, letting him hold onto her. Her eyelids slowly closed. "I heard about Mimi, showing up at your house…I'm sorry that your friendship to each other is lost." He started out saying knowing that he was making this worse for her.   
"Don't talk, just hold me." She murmured dreamily to him.He nodded leaning his chin   
down on the top of her head. They listened to the sounds of the park, children laughing   
and playing, sounds of birds and far off music from some teenager's boombox. Sora's   
fingers began to trail down the front of Tai's shirt experimentally. She opened her eyes   
slowly to look into Tai's."I want to leave..but I don't want to be alone…can we go to your place?" She asked solemnly. Tai appeared to be shocked but he nodded slowly, gulping.   
* * *   
Tai slammed his door behind him as he was kissing Sora. She had her legs wrapped around Tai's waist as she held onto his shoulders kissing his lips. He tossed his keys onto the table as he used one of his hands to hold onto Sora as he held her walking to his bedroom. He dropped her gently on his bed and she bounced a little with a giggle. She kicked her sandals off a little late and breathed in a sigh happily. Tai began to unbutton his white shirt quickly, trying this so fast that they stumbled over the buttons several times. He was just as excited as her. Sora sat up reaching to his shirt beginning to help him quickly. They succeeded and he tore his shirt off quickly. Her eyes widen in surprised. He had a very _very_ nice body. His stomach was nice and muscular with abs visible to the eye. His arms were flexed slightly as he slowly fiddled with his belt, and she could see his muscles work. She had no idea how much a treat Tai was. She slowly slipped off her white shirt, breathing nervously as her chest moved up and down. His dark eyes trailed to her black lace bra as he slipped his pants off remaining in his black boxers. He sat down beside her and began to run his lips over her shoulders, nibbling on her straps. She giggled being ticklish around the shoulders. With a free hand he removed her skirt, pushing her back down on the bed gently.   
"This feels so wrong, but good." She murmured as his lips trailed down her chest, along her stomach and hips. He then kissed at her lips again hungrily with a passion that he had saved for her. As she broke away she nipped at his neck running her fingers along his soft muscular back. His skin was so warm and she wanted him so much. Nothing could deny that. They rolled slightly switching spots, so Sora straddled him. She reached to her back slowly unbuttoning her bra. Tai's phone began to ring and Tai growled annoyed. He barely had to reach for the cord and yanked on it. The phone was yanked from the wall and it stopped ringing. Sora grinned as she pulled off his boxers, slinging them around her index finger.   
"This is your lucky night,Kamiya." She purred and threw them behind her. Tai grinned his child like goofy grin as he leaned up to her for another kiss. 

* * *   
A little sunlight streamed through Tai's blinds that afternoon. He opened a brown eye wondering if it had all been a dream but then he glanced down at the beauty that lay beside him,resting her cheek on his chest fast asleep. Her arm was slung over his body as she slept and looked peaceful with a cute smile on her lips. She looked truly happy. Tai smiled thinking how impossible this had seemed. He never had thought that he could ever be with Sora like this, it has always seemed like a dream. But here he was with her now. '_Hehe, thanks Matt for this opportunity'_ he thought with the biggest grin he could muster. He never had such a passion of making love to anyone until Sora. He wondered if she felt the same way. He hadn't been able to sleep well in a long time but with Sora beside him he could feel peaceful enough to just drift off asleep again. He leaned his cheek down against Sora's head as he did fall asleep.   
Tai however didn't hear the key jangling in the front door down the hallway. 

"You guys have to see my new Playstation2 game I got. It's called 'The Bouncer' its a really cool game. Even dad plays it against me all the time and I kick his butt." Baijiru said pushing open the door followed by Nika,Sean and a few other kids he knew from school. He shut the door behind them. The kids sat down on the couch and Baijiru saw that his dad's keys were on the table. "Hey my dad's home! Maybe I can ask him to get us some cookies at the store." Baijiru grinned mysteriously. 

"We'll come too." Said Nika and Sean. They followed behind Baijiru to Tai's bedroom curiously. They all stopped imediately when they saw Sora sleeping beside Tai, under the covers. Sean's and Nika's mouths dropped open while Baijiru grinned. 

"Mommy!" Baijiru yelled happily and Tai and Sora jerked awake. Sora's eyes went wide when she saw Sean and Nika standing there with their mouths dropped open. 

"Aw crap.." came from both Sora and Tai at the same time. 

*****************************************************************************   
DominoDS: Hehehe well that's this chapter. How fun it must have been for them. woo woo.   
what will happen to Tai, Sora, Nika, Sean and Baijiru. What's going on with Mimi and Matt?   
Will Sean and Nika tell Matt about what they saw?   
Why is the author rambling. Find out in the next chapter of "Love Wins"   



	8. Don't Sing that song

~DominoDS: Hi ppl, here is the next chapter to my story, it's pretty short

and probably really really dumb because I'm having a hard time working

on the next chapter. My grandfather just passed away a little while ago

and I've been stressing on College, my English class dropped me -_-'

for missing class to go to LA for the funeral… So basically I'm depressed

and stressed. Bleh. Pretty soon I'll write a short sad digimon fic in memory

of my grandfather. It'll be about Impmon. Gee I love that little guy now, he's

soooo cute!! Ok **cough cough** let me start with the Disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: 

**Impmon**: Hi, I'm DominoDS's mascot for this part,

And if you have a problem with that then you can

Taste a little something I'll cook up for you, BADABOOM!!****

**hurls a fireball at everyone who has a problem with it**

Ok, that's better. DominoDS doesn't own anything of digimon,

Except her own fanfic ideas, and fanfics, she doesn't own us

Characters but she'd love to own Tai and Sora, Yolei and Ken,

Izzy for her own pleasure

**DominoDS**: Hey! You weren't supposed to tell them that!

**Impmon**: And of course she'd love to own me, but how could

She not, I am the absoluteness of **cool**. I'm better than her other

Favorite Gomamon. Who'd wanna be a digislave? 

**Gomamon**: Who ya calling a digislave?

**Impmon**: Get out of here fishlips, you aren't the mascot

This time, ahahaaha!! Ok she don't own most of the stuff, there.

Part VIII:  **Don't sing that song**

Sora sat on her couch on the phone moaning to Yolei about that days event.  Yolei patiently sat there listening to her friend and then offered some advice.

"It could have been worse,Sora. Matt could have walked right in on you guys and then he and Tai could have gotten into a huge brawl right in your bedroom." Yolei giggled. Sora rolled her eyes slightly.

"That isn't helping me. What's even worse is Baijiru was calling me "mommy" right in front of Tai, Sean and Nika. They are definitely going to tell Matt about this. I can't really deal with this right now. I couldn't help what I've done…I..was….lonely.." Sora whimpered into the phone. There was a slight pause, and Yolei finally exhaled on the other line.

"You don't need to feel guilty about it you know. You don't owe Matt a thing, he was the one who cheated on you with Mimi.. Man..how I used to idolize her when I was younger. What happened to Mimi anyways?"

"Mimi is still sweet and nice, she just needs to realize that what she did hurt me more than anything she's ever done. I think that she expects me to just up and forgive her for it. And I have a feeling that there is something still going on between her and Matt. Hey.. Yolei.. do you think that there's been something going on between the two of them for a long time?" Sora asked almost dreading to hear Yolei's answer.

"Honestly..I don't know. And I wouldn't know what to say, god forbid that if Ken was to cheat on me.. well…then he'd lose all hope of being a man." Yolei said seriously.  Sora bursted into laughter at Yolei's statement. 

"Oh if only I could be like that..I would love to just plant a big 'ole knuckle sandwhich right into Matt's face! Hmph! Some friends they are. Hey.. Yolei?"

"Yeah Sora?" Yolei asked, pressing her ear tightly to the phone so she could hear Sora's whisper.

"Thanks for being my friend..you're the real friend I have around here and I appreciate everything that you do for me." Sora said holding back her tears. She wrapped her finger around the phone cord as she spoke. Yolei yanked her ear from the phone and looked at the receiver a little surprised. She couldn't believe that Sora considered her a "best friend".

"I'll always be here for you Sora. Outside of Ken you are my bestfriend too. Hey I have an idea, how about you 'an me get out of the house and hang out, do something crazy!" Yolei exclaimed.

"I…I don't know Yolei…I've done enough "trouble" as of late.." Sora stammered into the phone, she looked up at the clock, it was 6 p.m., the kids were with Matt, and Tai had left the house as soon as he got dressed and ran out the door with Baijiru.

"Sora, let go. Be free, relax, have fun. Forget about what happened this afternoon ok? I'll sing it if you don't go." Yolei taunted.

Sora nearly fell off the couch as she gripped the phone. "Don't sing it! I don't want to hear it!!" She whined. "I'm not going."

"Ok you asked for it!" Yolei yelled. She then stood up in the living room holding her cordless phone and began to dance. "Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight, woo! Get down tonight!" She began to sing louder and louder until it was nearly a yell. "Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get tonight! Woo!" She nearly dropped the phone as Ken opened the kitchen door with an odd look on his face. Yolei and Ken's daugher sat at the kitchen table with her hands clasped around her ears and closing her eyes tightly. ( ken's look ----  O_o )

"Yolei…what are..you doing?" Ken asked in his soft mellowy voice. Yolei blushed embarrassed  and pushed the phone behind her ankle with her slipper. 

"Uuhh…serenading Sora to make her feel better?" Yolei stated as a question. Ken sat their infant on the ground to crawl around and then stood up about as silent as he was bending down.

"I don't think Sora appreciates you screaming into the phone, anyways, Tai called me and he wants me to go.. "hang out" with him for a while, do you mind me leaving for a few hours?" He asked smiling abnormally. Yolei slowly raised an eyebrow and heard Sora yelling for her over the phone.

"Umm.. sure yeah, but if I figure that you're up to something bad, you'd better hope I don't find out what that "something bad" is or else…I'll…have…uuh…uh…ooh ooh, I'll call Davis' sister Jun to come see you!" Yolei grinned as she picked up the phone. Ken's eyes went wide with fear and he held up his hands in front of him in defense. 

"Yolei, don't even joke! That's really not funny at all! You remember what happened the last time Jun was here! You know you'll never be able to get me, Joe, Matt, Tai and TK all in a room together when Jun's around again." Ken looked exhausted as he said this remembering the fight to get out of the Ichijouji's house in a hurry as soon as Jun Motomiya popped in.

Yolei giggeled and cradeled the phone in her hands.

"Let that just be a reminder then, Kennyboy." She said using Ken's old petname his brother once gave him. Ken slowly nodded, gave her a kiss goodbye then headed out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut Yolei whispered into the phone.

"I'll call for a babysitter for my house, go over to your place and I'll have a little surprise for you."

DominoDS: What is Yolei's surprise for Sora, what are Ken and Tai up to?

What will happen to Tai and Sora's "relationship"? Will Sean and Nika tell Matt what happened that day?

Find out in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Sora+trouble & Yolei don't mix

**DominoDS: *Here's chapter 9, I hope its good. And actually gets somewhere in the story. It's supposed to be like a major part in it and I **

**Hope it'll be good. Twinkies!***

Chapter

IX:

Sora + Trouble & Yolei don't mix

Ken walked into the bar scrunching up his nose as he smelled stale beer and cigarettes. He glanced around the small room looking for Tai. Pale light came from a single light/fan that hung from the ceiling. Over in the corner of the bar sat Tai, still dressed in his suit from work, he had a mug of beer resting on the counter in front of him that was untouched. Disgusted by the company in the bar Ken walked over to Tai and sat down next to him on the bar stool.  Tai didn't look over at Ken but stared straight ahead at the dartboard in front of him, he looked tired and miserable.

            "Hey Tai, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Ken asked resting an elbow on the counter.

Tai glanced up and over at Ken blinking his dark eyes slightly. "Did you hear about what happened with me, Sora and the kids?" He asked looking back down at the counter.

Ken laughed slightly, hitting Tai on the back all sportsman like.

"Yeah, Matt told Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and TK. TK told Kari who told Yolei & Davis, who called me and told me about it." Ken said naming off each person.

Tai groaned and dropped his head on the counter with a loud thud. Ken lifted up Tai's head and placed a coaster under his face then let it go again. He could hear Tai muffle a sarcastic laugh. "Hey don't worry about it, Tai. It's not like it's never happened to any of us before."

"Has it happened to you and Yolei?" Tai asked lifting up his face, with a round coaster imprint around his nose and mouth.

"No…" Ken said after a few seconds. "But like I said, it could happen to anyone. Now I know that you called me here for more than just this. What exactly did you want to talk about?" Ken sat up, turning his stool to face Tai. After a few silent moments Tai finally turned to look at Ken and speak.

            "Well…I've just realized that I've never loved someone like how I love Sora now. I'm worried that something is going to happen that will take her away from me. How…hmm…how did you take your relationship with Yolei at the time to the next level and what do you do about losing someone you really love?" Tai said trying to phrase the exact words he meant.

Ken sat there for a moment thinking, his indigo eyes however sparkled when he looked up with a light smile. "Well..you know that at first when I met Yolei I thought she was "ok". I didn't like her all too much because on the outside she seemed like a loud, bragish, boy-crazy girl. But as I began to hang out with the group more I began to see that she is gentle, kind hearted, loving, sweet, beautiful and special. I had never met anyone like her. Since after wormmon came into my life she was the next best thing. It got to the point that I loved her so much that if anyone hurt her, I'd kill them." Ken grew serious, his eyes darkening with an intense look on his face. "I'd do anything for her, she is..my life. I'd never want to lose her. You don't let anyone take them away from you. You must always stay one step ahead. Do you think that Matt is going to take Sora away from you?"

Tai nodded slightly. "Yeah…well because I was there when he came in that one time and said he wanted to be alone to talk to Sora. She said that he was trying to reconcile things with her."

            "Tai, trust Sora. I think she knows what she wants but you have to give her a chance. I know she loves you, you can see it on her face. But with children it's a hard thing to split from an ex. Harder for the children to deal with it. You and I don't know what it's like because we've had both parents while growing up. Matt's mom and dad got a divorce, and Sora's dad was barely around when she was growing up.  The least thing you can do,however is to tell Sora how you feel." Ken said stretching getting  a little bored of sitting around.

Tai nodded and then his youthful smile appeared.

            "You're right! Sora is a smart woman, she knows what she wants in life, I'll just go and tell her how I feel. Oh uh…Ken?"

"Yeah Tai?"

"Can I have a lift, I think my car just got towed away on the side of the street." He said pointing out the window to his camaro being towed off the street.

Yolei sat down her boombox on Sora's coffee table and grabbed Sora's cordless to call Kari. Sora was in the shower, she wanted to clean up a little before Yolei and Sora goofed around. 

"Hi Kari? It's Yolei. I'm over at Sora's she needs some cheering up after what happened with Tai and the kids. Hehe, yeah I know that would be so embarrassing! Anyways, I want you to come over, bring some of our other friends but don't call Mimi. I think Sora would tear her apart if she saw her right now. Ok, see ya later. …………Oh the surprise? That's for me to know and you to find out. Bye."

She hung up the phone with a huge grin opening up her wallet. "I'd get into so much trouble if they knew what I was up to, but we have to goof off some-what."

**

20 minutes later the house was full of bussling young women all happy to get out of the house. Sora sat snugly in the middle of the couch talking to Kari, Yolei and some of the other women there about life and a much needed vacation, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yolei sang as she leapt for the door. A tall, muscular, red haired guy walked in. He wore ripped up jeans, and a white silk shirt, his hair was short in front but ended along his neck, and he had bright green eyes that could drive a woman wild. Everyone's mouth dropped open, especially Sora's. The guy gave her a little wink and Yolei bursted into giggles.

"I think our entertainment is here everyone!" Yolei exclaimed.

Kari frowned slightly looking at Yolei. "You got her a stripper??" She said loudly.

All the women began to cheer happily and Yolei whispered to Kari.

"Loosen up Kari, it's not like any of the guys are around for us to worry about. No one will ever know about this!" Yolei said slyly. Kari then grinned and sat back in the couch.

            "I don't know about this you guys…" Sora said reluctantly as the man walked to the center of the living room, eyeing Sora like she was a piece of meat.

"Chill out Sora."

"Relax for once!"

"You deserve some…happiness….*drool*"

Girls began to shout out to Sora.

"Hey Babe, it's ok. It's not like this is illegal or anything. I promise that I won't do anything that'll make you feel too uncomfortable." The stripper grinned turning on the boombox.

Ken's car drove up into Sora's driveway and the two men got out.

"Hey, mind if I come in with you really quick? I gotta make a phone call to my boss to see if he'll let me off next Tuesday for mine and Yolei's wedding anniversary." He said slamming the car door.

            "I don't mind," Tai said as he got out as well. "Hey…is it just my imagination or do you hear Sora's stereo on really loud in there?" Tai said.

"I hear a boombox." Ken said. "Is she having people over?" He asked as they reached the door.

            "I dunno, guess we'll see for ourselves." Tai said as he knocked.

**

**

Sora stood with the stripper dancing with him. She knew what she was doing was stupid but she just wanted to have a little fun. Besides she wasn't doing anything that would be considered cheating. The guy placed a hand around her waist as he guided her back in front of him. All the girls screamed, cheering for her.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Must be the pizza, I'll get it you guys." Kari said going for the front door.

She opened the door and there stood a shocked Tai Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji.

Kari's mouth dropped open. "Uh…oh…" She said loudly. All eyes went to the doorway and Yolei screeched. Sora looked over as well.

Both men stood there shocked, their eyes immediately on the stripper, then Tai's trailing to Sora, and Ken's seizing Yolei. 

"Gotta go!" Yolei yelled and zipped up the stairs.

"YOLEI!" Ken yelled chasing up after her. All the girls began to laugh loudly. Kari ran out the door before Tai had a chance to notice she was really there. He took one look at Sora and the stripper and walked out the door slamming it.

"Oooohh." The women said as Tai left.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled as she went running for the door.

            'I can't believe Tai walked in on me like that…I am soo screwed…Oh Tai I'm sorry!' Sora thought as she went running out the door. What could she do to fix this. Everything seemed hopeless from there.

DominoDS:

Hey that was longer wasn't it? Was it better? Thank you to the people who gave the reviews to my last chapter giving me their condolences for my grandfather, that meant a lot. You ppl are just so awesome to me that I know I don't deserve it, lol. Thank you again. I plan on writing the next part um…soon? Heh.


	10. There is always payback

There is always payback.

"I'm telling you that it's the stupidest thing I've ever done. I've completely hurt Tai. That's something I would have never wanted to do…"  Sora said picking at her salad. She sat in her office with her co-partner Shazari Zuka sharing a lunch meeting.

Shazari cupped a hand under her chin, flicking her short red hair away from her cheeks and listened to the rest of Sora's tale.

            "It was honest fun wasn't it? I mean it's not like you slept with the guy or kissed him." She said matter-of-factly.

            "Yeah, but the point is that I should have never let Yolei bring that stripper over. It was completely dumb of me. Besides, things like that always happen to me. I never wanted to hurt Tai. I..I think I love him." Sora said, her lips curving into a simple smile thinking of his warm brown eyes, his dark spikey hair, his warm arms and gentle embrace, his soft lips against hers.

            "Hello! Sora! Are you alive?!" Shazari waved her hand in front of Sora's face. 

"You totally zoned out on me there, are you thinking of him?" She cooed making fun of her with a huge grin on her pale face.

            Sora looked at her car keys resting on the table, thinking of what she needed to do. "I should go apologize. No I take that back, I should go beg for his forgiveness. God knows what I would have done if the roles were reversed."

            "If Tai was dancing with a male stripper?"

"NO! If he was dancing with a female stripper Shazari! Sheesh, sometimes you have 0 brain cells. I'll have to go after work. Do you think that Nika and Sean could get a ride home with their friends?" She asked placing her keys in her coat pocket.

            "I could have my maid swing by and pick them up. You know Sora, you have enough money to have a maid, a butler, and a nanny yet you won't hire any of them." Shazari said fumbling through her pockets for a cigarette.

            Sora held up the pack that she took from Shazari and dropped it into the trash can. "That's because I'd rather raise my children then have someone else do it for me. I don't like people slaving for me…it feels wrong and makes me feel lazy."

Shizari stuck out her tongue at Sora in response.

"That is just the difference between you and me,Sora."

            "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!" Yolei wailed sitting on Tai Kamiya's couch between Tai and Ken. Ken's nostrils were flared, his eyes narrowed, and he had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the wall in front of him. Tai was turned to face Yolei, an angry expression on his face too. "I will never, ever, ever do it again. I swear. I didn't know I was hurting anyone by doing this. Sora was really depressed, and sad, and I needed to do something fun for her. I mean…it's all my sister's fault! She told me that a stripper could help liven things up!" Yolei stated pointing at finger at nothing in particular but up at the ceiling. Neither Ken or Tai budged, their expression remained the same on their face. 'Pissed off'. Yolei looked back and forth between the two pleading. After Ken ran after her upstairs in Sora's house, Ken cornered her and lifted her up onto his shoulder carrying her out of the house. He hadn't spoken to her the whole night, and even that day. He just walked out to the car waiting for Yolei to come, knowing that they were heading over to Tai's house. Tai as well had given her the silent treatment. Kari called him that night and told him that it was Yolei's idea to have the stripper over. She even begged that he wouldn't be mad and take it out on Sora, yet Tai wouldn't listen. He was too hurt for even words to describe his pain.

"Look since neither one of you will listen to me, Tai, talk to Sora and see for yourself how sorry she is. Both of you can blame this on me. I will take full responsibility and I am sorry for dragging Sora into this. If you want to know I didn't enjoy myself one bit. No..not because I didn't get to dance with him but because of how it hurt you two in the process." She said hanging her head. Ken began to shake angrily and then bursted. 

            "You aren't sorry for hurting us, you're sorry for being caught!! You didn't care how it'd hurt people in the end, you acted on an impulse and now you've made matters worse for everyone else!" He yelled at her, only inches apart from her face. Tai's eyes went wide as he watched Ken lose his temper. Tears began to well in Yolei's violet eyes, her chin trembled as she nodded to agree with Ken. Turning her head she whimpered.

            "I guess you're right. I'm so sorry Ken..so sorry," she whispered, her shoulders trembling as well. Ken leaned away from her, his indigo eyes going wide with shame, not believing how he had just verbally attacked his own wife. "I..I" she choked back sobs. "I'll be out in the car!" She ran out of the house as fast as she could slamming the door behind her.

Tai slowly looked over at Ken. "You didn't have to yell at her like that. I'm mad…but I'm not to the point where I would beat the living shit out of her." Tai said softly.

            "I know..I didn't mean to. I just lost my cool. I should go and comfort her, I didn't want to upset her after all the stress she's been dealing with."

            "What type of stress?" Tai asked as Ken began to pull on his sports coat.

            "Just recently…she had a miscarriage. The doctor said that we weren't going to have anymore children and this one would have been our "miracle" child. Yolei began to get all kinds of stress and she ended up falling down the stairs when she tripped over Sammy's toys. I found her unconscious on the bottom step and got her to the hospital. I swear, I had never seen her cry so much before.. I even began to cry.." Ken said revealing his feelings to Tai.

Tai's mouth was agape, he hadn't known this and now knowing made him feel even worse for his silent treatment to Yolei.

Ken looked off towards the doorway. "Call Sora. Don't let things end with her." Which was the last thing he said before he headed out the door.

Tai sat there letting everything they said sink in. He looked at his left hand, where his old wedding band used to be. Taking a deep breath he lied back against the couch. He couldn't bring himself to talk to Sora at the moment.

She drove like a maniac on the rode, picking up her cell phone she dialed in some number. "Thank you Kari for the little piece of info. Hello, can I have the number for Daisuke Motomiya's Noodle business? Thank you." Sora smiled deviously.

"This'll teach that bastard to run off at the mouth," She raised her sunglasses over her brow as she stopped at a red light intersection. "Hey Davis, it's Sora. I need a favor from you…. Yes…Kari and TK are dating… sorry. What?! Why would you ask that if you're still married?? Pfft just listen for a sec ok?"

 *    *    *

Tai opened his front door to see Sora standing there. Her amber eyes were red and teary, and her hair was slightly messed up as she stood there breathing hard like she had to run a long way to see him.

"Sora, what're you doing here?" Tai managed to ask raising a brow.

She leapt into his arms hugging him strongly, sniffling into his chest.

            "Oh Tai, please don't hate me. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me!" She exclaimed over and over. Tai hugged her not knowing what to say. Her appearance there was a surprise and he hadn't planned on what he would say. He honestly didn't know that Sora would come to see him to apologize. He thought that he'd be the one to come see her first.

            "Sora..when..I saw that it really hurt me. Because I still love you." He said softly into her ear. The hair raised on the back of her neck and her grip tightened around him.

            "Tai…I have a confession for you…I am…deeply… in love with you." She whispered looking up into his eyes.

All the color drained from his face as he stood there like a rock…

            "I'll get it!" Matt yelled as he ran towards the door. He slicked back his beautiful blonde hair and opened the door.

"Oh my god!!" He yelled and the slammed the door shut immediately.

            "Hey Matt, who's there?" TK called from the living room where he, Kari, Mimi and Matt had been watching a movie.

            "No one TK, just go ahead and stay in there watching the movie." Matt pleaded leaning against the door. TK soon came walking in rubbing his sore jaw from the punch Tai had given him when TK told him what he and Kari had planned for a weekend getaway. 

            "Come on Matt I want to see who it is." TK said firmly.

            "No you don't!" Matt said, panic sweeping in his nervous azure eyes.

TK pushed Matt aside and opened the door.

"Ahh!" TK shrieked and slammed the door shut.

            "I…I told you." Matt said.

DominoDS : Heheh I put quite enough story in there at least for a whole chapter.

I'm sure you can guess who is outside Matt's door. Hehehe. Time for some payback, Taiora style! Yeah, yeah! Can you hear me say "yeah!". LOL


	11. Jun?

Author: Well sorry for not updating my writing in forever but I've been in hell so to say. My computer went up and died on me, I lost everything I had worked on, worked for. I had to close 3 of my sites down, I lost any and all stories I had typed up on the computer plus work for college and I had to start classes again. I am beyond pissed at this because I've also lost over 80 mp3's and thousands of pictures I had on my database as well. So I hadn't had the will to write but I will now if it'll satisfy people, and getting a couple pests from my e-mail that have been insulting me to leave me alone then fine. Blah.  
  
  
Even the pounding on the door didn't disturb the two women in the living room watching the movie. They could have cared less to hear the screams coming from Matt and T.K.   
"How did she get my address?" Matt yelled leaning against the door with all the weight he could muster. T.K. sat on the ground leaning against the door as well, hoping his six foot two inch frame could hold the door in place to keep a certain someone out.  
  
"Maybe Davis found out about Kari and me dating eachother and called--," He gulped in terror. "Jun to go give us a visit." He said with his voice trembling in fear.  
The door stopped moving and there was silence. Matt and T.K. slowly looked at each other knowing that it couldn't have been over.  
  
"Matt, I know you're in there!" Jun's cheery voice sung sweetly as she tried to peer in through the window. "Come on, I saw you open the door. I'm not dumb you know." She said. Matt looked over at his younger brother pleadingly for help. T.K. groaned hating to lie.  
  
"Actually Jun, that was me T.K. Matt isn't here, he went to go see his kids awhile ago." T.K. said confidently walking over to the window pushing a curtain away just enough so she could only see T.k.  
  
"But that's impossible, the kids are over at Davis'." Jun protested in a whine,she began to knock on the door again. This time it bothered Kari and Mimi,the two stood up walking into the room.   
  
"What's going on?" Kari asked as she stretched looking over to Matt then T.k. Matt quietly mouthed the word "Jun",as his eyes darted nervously to the window where Jun stood knocking. "Let her in!" Kari said feeling bad for Jun as she started going for the door. Matt grabbed her by the ankles trying to stop her in her path.  
  
"No!" Matt and TK shouted at the same time blocking her path. Mimi grinned thinking that Matt had planned on having both her and Jun over to sweeten his gains so she leapt over Matt and dodged TK letting Jun in.   
  
"Hi Jun,remember me? I'm Mimi. Come on in, Matt is sitting right here, we're just watching a movie." Mimi said pushing the door open knocking Matt right out of the way.  
"Aiyeeeeee!" Matt yelled sliding across the floor.  
Jun rushed forward grabbing Matt.  
  
"Oh are you ok?!" she exclaimed helping him to his feet,causing him to stumble more with cries.  
"What are we waiting for lets watch the movie! Oh can we start it over to the beginning?" Jun asked one arm around Matt,while the other was wrapped around TK,their faces having the expression of men with no freedom.  
  
  
Ok I know that was short but I'm on a short time right now.. 


	12. Surprises for All

DominoDS: Sorry about not writing the next chapter for like....ever! But of  
course I have the stupid excuses of crappy college classes and being  
hypnotized by cute guys who don't even know I'm alive more than likely.  
Bleh, Thank you Austin for making my life on campus a miserable experience  
by being totally oblivious. :P~~~~~  
Anyhoo here is the next chapter and I really am sorry for taking so long.  
I promise the next one will be longer!  
********************************************************************************  
  
*Surprises for  
All*  
  
  
Nika sat with her brother Sean on the couch in the living room quietly.  
They were called down from the upstairs by their mother for a "family talk"  
they were to have, yet their mother hadn't shown up in the room yet. They  
were old enough to sense their mother's anxiety. Nika looked over at her  
younger brother, who was chewing an awful large size of bubble gum noisily.  
She slumped down in the cushions crossing her arms over her chest with a  
sigh. Soon she heard the sound of the door shutting quietly, heavy  
footsteps making their way into the house. Her father, Matt, soon came into  
view, wearing a business suit, and dark sunglasses over his eyes. [This  
would actually give me a mental picture of the guy from Season 03,  
seriously]  
Nika smiled gleefully and leapt off the couch, followed by her brother, as  
they smothered their father in tight hugs.  
"What are you doing here, dad?" Nika asked looking up at her father. He sat  
gently down in a chair opposite the couch,not removing his sunglasses,  
folding his hands in his lap.  
  
"Actually, I have to wait for your mother, there is something that we  
need to discuss with you two. It's very important, and we're sorry that we  
weren't smart enough to do this sooner." He said.  
The two children looked at each other quizzically, unsure of what he meant,  
Nika tried to press on further, yet Sora emerged from the pantry and sat  
down in a chair next to Matt. She shook slightly, unable to meet her  
children's glances. Matt slowly looked at Sora and reached over taking her  
hand in his.  
"Come on Sora, you have to begin it..." he said softly, lowering the  
sunglasses slightly. Sora smiled softly, this was the Matt Ishida she had  
grown to love all those years ago. She sat straight up looking at her  
children. She could no longer do this to them.  
  
"Nika..Sean...your father and I want to tell you that..we are not going to  
reconcile...we aren't going to get back together. We tried and..we just  
can't kid ourselves. It wouldn't be fair to you, and it wouldn't be fair to  
us either," She said, her voice slightly shaking as she could see the  
sadness on their faces.  
  
Matt jerked up looking at them, "Hey hey hold on, it doesn't mean that we  
don't love you, and that your mother and I can't still be friends. We just  
don't love each other in how married couples should. But it'll never change  
how we feel about you two. You are our suns,moons,stars, everything in our  
horizon." Matt said emphasizing on each word. Sora moved onto the couch  
beside her children, taking Sean in her arms, who was too shocked to say  
anything. Nika held her blonde head down,tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Matt carefully scooped his daughter into his arms and cradled her, as he  
had done when she was a baby.  
"We love you guys, ok? Everything will be all right, I promise." Matt said,  
looking up over at Sora confidently knowing that he had done the right  
thing. Sora smiled to him with a nod. Sean wiped his nose on Sora's arm and  
sniffed, "Could I have a cookie then?"  
  
***************************************  
Tai paced back and forth outside the shop, his hands shook nervously as he  
glanced at the window. He felt like gravity could take a violent hold of  
him and drag him onto the ground to keep him from doing what he desired to.  
He pulled out his wallet again, counting the money that he had left and put  
it back in his pocket. Leaning against the brick wall he lowered his head,  
locks of dark brown hair falling between his eyes. He took a long breath  
and let it out trying to let everything set in, instead of compiling all at  
once.  
He heard footsteps approach and he glanced up. His childhood friend, Izzy,  
approached him. He looked much different than he had during High School.  
The crazy look to his hair was gone, it was no longer red but auburn, and  
he had become very successful in the computer business.  
  
"Hey Izzy, what's shakin?" He asked pushing himself up from the wall, using  
it to brace himself as he stood.  
Izzy quirked a brow as he stopped beside his friend.  
"What is the emergency Tai? You sounded as if your very life depended on my  
coming here tonight." Izzy said, he rested a hand under his chin, placing a  
thumb just above his lips studying Tai.  
"Hmm...sweaty hands, shaking...pale...are you ill?" He asked.  
Tai let out a nervous laugh and shook his head no. He pointed to the name  
of the shop that they stood in front of. "Tabaiki Jeweler's Shop" and  
grinned slightly.  
"A jewelers shop Tai? What is this about?" Izzy said looking very confused.  
  
Tai turned his back slightly, then faced his friend again. Color returned  
to his face even though he felt like his knees could fall off.  
  
"I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring...I'm going to ask  
Sora to marry me!" 


	13. Deserts and Proposals

DominoDS- Well after probably taking forever to continue  
the next chapter I am back. I've had writer's withdrawal, I haven't  
written anything for awhile, college midterms have gotten to me and  
stressing over classes as well as a crush is all sucky. I have however  
thought a lot over what I wanted to do with this chapter, I've read  
comments and some ideas from people in the reviews, which thank you so much  
  
for your kind words and encouragement, I'm putting everything to thought.  
I've missed seeing Digimon -_- I don't know what time it is on regular TV  
on Saturdays, and they get rid of it on FOX during the afternoons on  
weekdays so I don't get to see it there. I'd only get to see it twice a  
week if it was on reg. tv. *cries* Season 1 and 2 were the best though. Tai  
  
and Sora are just my favorite chars of the whole shows. Any ways this is my  
  
spring break so I should be able to write more than one chapter, even  
though I do have reports and assignments due. *glares at evil professors  
who are going to Australia, Las Vegas and other places while she's stuck  
at home with homework they are evil. So okies here we go, oh and one  
question I am pondering...  
"Why are Sorato fans hostile?" I think i put that on my Taiora site as  
well...  
  
*Izzy looks at his watch and then over at DominoDS who is still rambling  
why no one is listening to her*  
*Izzy*: "So much for making a record of how much time it takes for her to  
just begin into her story, ok people enjoy the chapter while I watch after  
her and make sure she is taken care of". *He whistles to a couple of big  
guys in white jumpers that are carrying a white straight jacket for her as  
she yammers on*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Sora sat across from Tai at Davis' new restaurant that he  
opened. After being a big success with his "noodle carts" he had enough  
money to open up one of the wackiest restaurants in Japan. It was a  
cross cultural restaurant that called in most of the tourists or customers.  
  
You could have things such as an American Hamburger, Chinese sweet 'n sour  
pork and japanese sushi, for example. Davis found it completely "kick ass"  
as he would say to Ken because it was something that no one expected, he  
also found that it was good for any pregnant women who got cravings during  
their pregnancy. This did not bode well with his wife who was indeed  
pregnant with their third child. Deep down she thought it was an amazing  
idea but she hated just how he made it sound. --Back to the story at hand--  
  
Sora picked at her noodles with her chopsticks absentmindedly as she  
thought guiltily about Nika's response about telling them that Matt and she  
  
would definitely not get back together. She knew it was difficult for  
Matt as well since he wanted a marriage that would work considering his  
parents divorce when he was a kid. Tai stared at her quietly as she sat  
there with the blank expression. He placed his chopsticks in his nostrils  
and began to make strange slurping sounds to get Sora's attention.  
Eventually she looked up and spit out the noodles she had in her mouth  
shocked by Tai. Everyone else around them stopped talking looking at the  
two. Tai sat there, one of the chopsticks had slipped from his nose and  
laid pointing up inside his chowmein while another still was in his nose,  
he had noodles in his hair as well. Sora was giggling up a storm, noodle  
on her collar but she didn't care. Tai gave his childish smile not caring  
as well, glad he could make Sora laugh.  
  
Davis appeared at their table shaking his head. "Tai, you need to be  
careful with those chopsticks, its not very sanitary and they can hurt alot  
  
if you plan on trying to get them to hold for awhile."  
Tai looked up, the other chopstick falling to the table. "Why did it happen  
  
to you?" He asked sarcastically. Davis' eyes widened as he drew his lips  
tight indignantly. "Who told?! Was it Jun?! I swear you goof around on a  
date when you're 15, you're sent to the emergency room and your sister  
blabs to the whole world about it!" He yelled as he retreated back to the  
kitchen.  
"Ahem...anyways... are you ready for desert?" Tai asked as he sipped  
his tea nervously as Sora wiped the noodle from his hair with a napkin.  
  
"I don't know..I'm not really that hungry tonight.." She said reluctantly  
as she sat back down cleaning her collar off.  
"Oh come on, I heard his deserts are really good...I'm thinking...we should  
  
try maybe something chinese?" Tai said almost as if he was hinting  
something. Sora looked up slowly and then gave in to him.  
"Alright...I have to go use the restroom...you're making me really nervous  
Tai, it's like you're up to something..." She said getting up from her seat  
  
and disappearing down the hallway to the rest room area.  
Tai clambered out of his seat clumsily as he rushed to the chef's kitchen.  
Several waitresses glared at him angrily yelling at him in Japanese saying  
that he didn't belong back there. He nearly knocked over Emma, Davis' wife  
as she was testing out the heat of one of their deserts.  
"Emma, I need a favor, please." Tai pleaded Emma reaching into his pocket.  
Emma glanced up from the boiling pot, wiping perspiration off her forehead.  
  
"What is it Tai, I'm kind of busy."  
  
"I wanna propose to Sora and I was wondering if you could put it in one  
of her favorite deserts for a surprise." Tai said showing her the beautiful  
  
engagement ring that looked definitely out of his price range. The center  
stone was sapphire, accompanied by two twin diamonds. The center stone  
sparkled dozen of colors as you would turn it every which way. It reminded  
him of a flower that both he and Sora discovered once in the digital world  
as children. The first time he had ever given a flower to a  
girl..especially to Sora. Yet no one knew about it because both he and  
Sora promised that it was a secret between the two of them. (The "can't let  
  
everyone know about it because you're ok for a 'girl' stage") Emma squealed  
  
with delight.  
"Oh Tai, that is so romantic but also so cliché at the same time. You sure  
you want to propose to her this way?" She asked looking at him as if he  
didn't know better.  
"Yes I know its romantic and yes I'm sure I want to propose to her this  
way, now do it Emma. Please." He added slightly annoyed with her for even  
questioning him. She snatched the ring out of his hand annoyed with his  
'lip' and walked off grumbling that Tai wouldn't let her do it her way.  
Quickly Tai scrambled back to the booth before Sora returned from the rest  
room. She looked fairly more at ease than she had when they hard arrived.  
As she sat down she gave a soft little sigh, wiping a hand under her left  
eye like she had been crying. Tai blinked and took her small cold hand in  
his warm big hands.  
  
"Hey,Sor, why don't you tell me what is on your mind ok?" Tai asked as  
he looked up at her sincerely. Just as Sora began to open her mouth to say  
something, Emma appeared with her tray. She sat individual little bowls  
down in front of them. "Here you go, and I've added a special little unique  
  
filling to the deserts, oh and this is for you Tai." She said whapping Tai  
with the bill.  
  
"Oh this is for you, Tai." He mimicked in a higher pitched voice  
annoyed as she waddled away. Distracted by the amazing chefs putting on a  
show behind her,Sora reached for her cookie stuffing it into her mouth  
biting into it. Tai's head shot up alarmed at this. "Sora I wouldn't do  
tha-" Tai began but was cut off as Sora began to choke on the object inside  
  
the cookie. She grabbed her throat struggling to breathe or to free the  
object from her air space.  
Without thinking Tai shot out of his seat pulling Sora out and onto her  
feet. He wrapped his arms around her and applied the heimlech-manuever that  
  
he had learned in college. The object (or ring) shot out of her mouth  
landing on a neighboring table a few feet away as it freed from her air  
space. After getting Sora safely into her seat he rushed to the table to  
grab the ring off the unsuspecting party's table. Sora was too busy gasping  
  
for air to worry or realize what the object was. Davis was at their booth  
as Tai returned apologizing to Sora over and over. Emma had her head poked  
out of the kitchen with a little guilty/embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Sora, please don't sue me!" Davis was pleading over  
and over, wondering what could have been in the cookie to choke Sora like  
that. Sora tried to get in between the pleas to calm Davis down and tell  
him she wasn't going to sue him. Tai laughed relieved putting the ring back  
  
into his pocket. He slapped Davis on the back. "Don't worry about it, man.  
Sora is all right. We'll just stiff you a bit on the tip." Tai joked  
laughing. Davis went pale as Tai said this believe every word Tai said.  
Sora sighed looking over at Tai.  
"You should know better than to tease Davis like this Tai." Sora scolded as  
  
Tai went to go pay for the bill.  
************  
Tai dropped Sora off at her house and gave her a polite kiss on the lips  
before she went back into the house.  
He ran his fingers through his thick hair as he went back to his  
car,climbing in. How was he going to propose to Sora. He wasn't going to  
try the same idea twice and he didn't want to just get down on one knee and  
  
ask her to marry him. No...he wanted to do something special, something to  
catch her off guard and maybe melt her where she stood. He wanted to be  
spontaneous. Tai was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed  
where he was going, he began to hit pothole after pothole causing the car  
to jerk and jump with each movement. Tai's head hit the ceiling of the car  
more than once, he finally looked at what he was doing when his car crashed  
  
into a dumpster outside of town. Everything was quiet except for the loud  
hissing noise coming from under the hood of the car. Tai opened his tightly  
  
closed eyes, blood trickling down his forehead, as he noticed that his head  
  
hit the steering wheel. No airbag...could have killed him if he hit  
harder.  
*POP!* The airbags came shooting out smacking Tai in the face. He tried  
screaming yet the bags got into his mouth keeping him from screaming and  
from breathing. He kicked at the door of his car frantically and threw  
himself out sputtering for air. Sitting up on the grass he covered his  
forehead with his hand, putting pressure on the gash.  
  
"I've got it! I know the perfect way to propose to Sora!" He exclaimed  
to no one in particular. A passing bum looked at him like he was a  
crazy,mental ward patient having escaped. Tai waited till the guy left and  
got to his feet checking under the hood of his car. Smoke flew out from  
under the hood as he looked at the engine. It had a slight crack running  
down the center of it, oil leaking out.  
"Well...heh..I guess I can't use this to pick up Sora tomorrow..." He said  
to himself. Whipping out his cell phone he dialed up the number to his  
office.  
"Hey Rod? Yeah its Tai....I don't care what time it is, I need a favor."  
Tai paused listening on the other line.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, ok I need soccer tickets, could you get them to me by  
Friday?....No not the High School's game!...Well what did you think I  
meant?! Yeah.. a professional soccer game...sheesh...Yeah...ok thanks.  
Bye." Tai hung with with a sigh and then smiled to himself. "Yes everything  
is coming into plan, this will be perfect." He said to himself. Soccer was  
a passion that both he and Sora had always shared. Even though Sora didn't  
play anymore she always enjoyed seeing the games. She'd go to any live game  
possible if she could. It would be the perfect place to propose to Sora.  
He smiled to himself again almost as if in another world as he began to  
dial for a tow-truck.  
  
******  
The cab stopped at the Kamiya driveway late at night. The porch lights were  
still on the woman could tell as she got out of the cab. She walked to the  
driver's window and paid the tab before he pulled away. Flipping her short  
auburn dyed hair behind her ear she stepped up to the door of the house.  
She gave a little smile on her lips, and removed her blue tinted sunglasses  
putting them away in her handbag. She removed her fancy white gloves from  
her hands and softly knocked on the door. After a few moments the door  
opened revealing a very tired little boy rubbing his eyes. The boy's eyes  
widened as he looked up at the woman.  
She kneeled down rubbing his head. "It's ok, little guy. Mommy's home."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
*DominoDS somehow escapes from the men that put the white straight jacket  
on her but she makes it*  
"Alright um sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but when my brother and  
his girlfriend are in the same room with me making kissing noises and  
goofing around where their chairs ram me up against the keyboard it pisses  
me off. I can't have my computer in my room cuz I don't have a phonejack.  
Just wait til I move out.  
*shakes fist angrily* 


End file.
